Cat and Mouse
by Willow1871
Summary: This is what happens when you get kidnapped.
1. Cat & Mouse

Cat and Mouse

Bakugou's P.O.V.

The last thing I remember seeing is that fucking nerd Deku's face before everything went black. Before I even open my eyes I know that I'm underground. The smell of damp cement and mildew fill my nose, the air is cool against my skin. I'm laying on the floor, the roughness of it confirms it's cement. I open my eyes and from where I'm lying I can only make out one thing, I'm in a cell. I start to move taking note of how sore my muscles are, my hands are bound at the wrists with some kind of cuff and I don't have to try my quirk to know that I won't be able to use it. I turn and get my knees under me and push myself up, getting to my feet. I notice how small the cell is, it's only contents, a small wooden crate. Shit, people in prison have it better.

I slowly walk over to the bars and grab ahold of them trying to see as much as I can while pressing my face to the cold rounded metal, but all there is is a dark hallway to my right and a wall to my left.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I gotta get out of here. No way in hell I'm going to let that fucking nerd save me, or that Half and Half bastard. I don't need saving, I'll find my own way out. I grip the bars and give them a strong tug to test their strength, there is a little bit of a rattle which means there is wiggle room, in other words if I tried hard enough I may just be able to get them to come loose and I can get out of here. I take in a large breath of air and begin to pull on the bars, nothing. I push on them next and still nothing. I'm starting to get mad and begin to shake the bars with what little room they have as I come to the realization that unless I can get out of this cell, I'll have to rely on someone for help. Maybe if I can get these cuffs off then I could use my quirk and just blast my way out of here. I start to try and wiggle my hands out, twisting my wrist and pulling, the metal cutting into my wrist.

"Fuck! Let me out of here you fucking bastards!" I throw my whole weight into smashing the cuffs against the bars hoping to break one of them or at least bend them enough for an advantage. I try again and again after each failed attempt until I can't breath and I have to stop to catch my breath. I sit down on the floor with the cool wall to my back and try and think of another plan.

I hear a door open and then close. I get up off the floor preparing myself for anything. There wasn't much I could do without my quirk but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I hear humming and foot steps and then a girl I have seen before comes into view. She's carrying a tray, I hear a buzzing noise and the door to my cell opens. I think fast, could I rush her and get out? No there are bound to be more guys, someone had to have pushed the door release button and I decide to bide my time, wait for a real opening instead of rushing it. Fuck I'm beginning to think like that fucking nerd.

She walks in and the door closes. "Are you hungry little boy?" She asks as she sets the tray down on the wooden crate.

"Why the fuck would you feed me? Aren't I your prisoner?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "The boss man tells me to bring you food so I do it."

"Well I'm not eating anything you give me."

"It's not like it's poisoned or anything, but suit yourself little boy." She says as she picks up the sandwich and takes a bite of it.

She puts the sandwich down and picks up the glass of water and takes a drink of it, she keeps eye contact with me the whole time and as she sets the glass back down on the tray she theatrically grabs her throat and pretends to choke. After a few seconds she stops. "Oh lighten up little boy.

"Stop calling me a little boy." I say through gritted teeth.

"You know I watched you earlier, but your efforts are pointless little boy. Even if you were to somehow get out of this cell we have all been instructed to kill you."

"Is that why your not afraid to be in this cell with me?"

She laughs. "You think you could use brute strength to over take me? Little boy I could cut you up before you had any chance of getting through me." She smiles. "Without your quirk your just a helpless... little... boy."

I charge her, using my cuffs to pin her against the bars. She gasps in surprise as her back hits the bars. "I am not a little boy!" I growl.

She smiles again and then begins to blush. "If you're not a little boy, prove it."

Her hand is suddenly between my legs as she begins to rub my cock through my jeans. I have an internal fight with myself to push away from her or to do what she asks. I'm able to keep eye contact with my teeth bared, inches from her but then she grips a bit tighter turning her mischievous strokes into ones with purpose and the decision is made for me. Fine she wants me to prove to her that I'm not a little boy so be it.

"You're going to regret ever calling me a little boy." I growl.

"Am I?" She says as she pushes her throat into the cuffs harder, licking my bottom lip.

Toga's P.O.V.

The new kid was truly amusing. He is easy to read despite all his best efforts. Just like a kindergartener pouting about being called schoolyard names. Little boy suited him too well. I could tell he was a virgin but that pride of his, he fought so hard to conceal it. His eyes gave it away to me. When I first touched him I could see that flash of uncertainty. It was only for a second, but I know what I witnessed. What does he want to prove with this act? At this point it doesn't matter to me. All that matters is that I saw that moment of weakness in him. Now he was my prey.

"Let's be real little boy. I know you are a virgin. I can smell it on you." I say teasingly trying to get a reaction out of him. "You should just stop the grown up act right now before you get scared and cry." I let a sadistic laugh out. I don't have high hopes of him actually having the guts of going through with this. All those hero types are the same. They weren't supposed to let something like ego affect them.

"You think I'm some kind of weakling or something? I'm not scared of you! Do whatever the fuck you want! I'm not backing down now!" Bakugou replies confidently with no sign of fear whatsoever in his voice.

"Alright then. I won't hold back on you then." I answered happily. The sweetness in my voice contrasts our current situation.

As I kept toying with him he grew even more swollen in my hand. He may just be bluffing but I do admire his will. There is no struggling on his end and now he is even enjoying himself. I may as well enjoy this myself seeing as he wasn't going to stop me. My tongue ran along his lips once more. His breath deepening, showing his excitement. The warmth of his skin is thrilling. I had to taste him. Unable to hold back the desire I bite his lip gently but hard enough to draw blood. He flinches from surprise I assume. I carefully gloss over the blood taking my time to really relish in the flavor. His blood is hot and wild just like his personality. My body begins to react on its own. A wash of heat runs through me making my own cheeks flush even more. It was like torture to hold myself back from spilling all his blood but I am under strict order not to harm him unless completely necessary. This will just have to be my sample for now. I will have to get more before we were done here.

There is a fire started in me now. Impatience gets the better of me and I knock him back onto the hard floor. Quickly I crawl on top of him and straddle his hips. His hard dick is pressed up against my panties. I can feel myself getting wetter by the second. I look down at his face and really get a look at him. Before he really did just look like a kid to me. But now, after having some of his delicious blood it changed. His body was hard and defined under me. He certainly has the physic of a fighter. My hips start grinding onto his cock. The only thing separating us from full contact is the fabric of his clothes and my thin underwear. Moans start to escape my mouth. I grab onto his shoulders for support and move even faster. The feeling of my clit rubbing against his cock is driving me crazy.

"Last chance. Stop me now or I won't be able to stop what happens next little boy." I struggle to tell him from how hard I'm now panting. I stare down at him anxiously waiting for his decision. Secretly I'm desperately hoping that this guy isn't all talk.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Fuck I thought she was bluffing, guess not, I reach up and am able to take hold of her throat with my hands, and pull her closer to me. "I fucking told you to stop calling me little boy." I manage to breath out as I thrust my hips upward.

I watch a smile creep across her face as her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head. What the fuck am I doing? A hero would never do anything like this. My thoughts come back to the actions at hand as she grinds harder on me, fuck it, I'm a rule breaker and it's not like she doesn't want it, if we were just two normal people I wouldn't have to be thinking about this right now.

I must have dropped my hands from around her neck at some point in my thoughts because she leans down close to my face. "What's wrong little boy, losing your courage already, how disappointing." She pouts.

I growl at her name calling and thrust my hips hard enough bucking her off, she lands next to me and I quickly roll over to get above her. I have to use my hands to hold myself up above her head since they're still cuffed. I use my hips to pin her to the ground. "The names Bakugou."

"That's not what that cute little green haired boy called you... Kacchan was it?" She cocks her head to the side.

Fucking Deku, he even finds a way to ruin getting sexually molested by a villain after being kidnapped for me. "We going to fucking do this or what. I'm getting a bit impatient." I growl.

"Waiting on you Kacchan."

At least it's better than little boy. I look down at my jeans and then back up to her. "Well unless your going to uncuff me I'm going to need a bit of help undoing my pants."

"I don't have the key even if I did trust you enough not to tease me just to get out of your bonds." she says as she reaches down and begins to undo my belt, quickly moving onto the button and zipper.

This is not how I had planned for this to go down. I always thought that it would be with a girl who was sweet and I'd have to insure her the whole time that it wasn't just a sex thing. But this girl obviously was not one of those girls, in fact she was the one pushing me. Fine I can do this, and the best part is, I won't have to hold back. I just have to make sure I don't blow too quickly, no this was a challenge and I wont lose. She'll be begging me to finish before I come.

Her hand reaches into the fabric of my boxers and she takes ahold of me. Fuck, why does it feel so much better when it's someone else touching it? I have to think about it as if it's myself doing this. She begins to stroke me and I fight back the urge to thrust into her hand, I will not show weakness. I close my eyes not looking at her and I hear her giggle.

Opening my eyes I find her biting her own lip. "You're such a little boy."

"Fuck you." I thrust hard enough that I push her hand towards her as my head slides against her wet cotton.

She squeals and lets go of me, I lean down and slowly lick the bit of her neck that is peeking through under her collar as I equally as slowly push my full length against her, sliding against her clothed core.

Toga's P.O.V.

This guy really was fun to play with. Every time I think I got him figured out he surprises me once more. I honestly thought I would be the one in control but he's got me pinned down. For a moment I almost start to worry about him being able to escape. Then I remember I got plenty of weapons hidden on me. The whole reason we kidnapped him was to convince him to join us in the League of Villains. What we were doing definitely wasn't hero like at all.

As he licks at my neck I can't help but let out a moan. I've never been one to let someone have the upper hand but I can't deny that I'm enjoying this. It was nice to play the victim for once. Was this kid just the type to not be able to back away from a challenge? With each insult I gave him it seems to give him more spirit.

"With you being a little virgin I don't have high hopes for you. Even if you did have the guts to go through with this you won't last long." I teased as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you finished just from this. Is this your first time even touching a girl, Kacchan?" He didn't seem like the type to be popular with people especially women. However, he did interest me. Usually someone in this position would be terrified of me.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I move my mouth further down taking a button of her white shirt into my mouth and biting it off. I look up at her at the new nickname of "little virgin" and spit out the button. I have got to keep my cool. I thrust myself against her again, I won't finish before she's done.

"No." I answer her question. "You know this would be a lot easier if I had the use of my hands." I lean down to bite off another button.

"I thought you liked a challenge." She giggles.

I find the edge of her bra and use my teeth to move it to one side, without concentrating on what's in front of me for to long I close my eyes and take her breast into my mouth, sucking the flesh a bit hard. She cries out, her hands are in my hair gripping fistfuls. Her hips rock upward as I thrust forward and I let out a muffled moan. She continues to rock her hips against me and I release her breast needing my mouth to take in bigger lungfuls of air.

"Now's who's going to finish?" I breath.

She pulls my head back by my hair and looks me straight in the eye. "You want me to finish first, silly little virgin."

I hate that she has picked up a new nickname and decide that the best way to deal with this problem is to make sure she doesn't have any air to spear to call me stupid nicknames.

I rotate my hips and she let's go of my hair, fuck I wish I had my hands. I lean back down and start to pull at her bra again, this time releasing the other breast, as I do so I find a small knife she had concealed under her small tits. I take the handle of it in my mouth and begin to lightly drag it down her chest.

She looks up at me as I rise to my knees. "Oops, I forgot about that one."

The thought crosses my mind that I may be able to use this as my way out of this situation but, if she has one hidden in her bra chances are she has more, besides that the blade is no longer then my pinky finger. I look down and see that her skirt is bunched up around her stomach from when I had flipped her and I have a clear shot of her white cotton panties. Then an idea hits me and I lean down. She flinches as the metal touches her skin but she doesn't move to stop me. I slid the blade under the fabric and cut it, both sides at her hips, before spitting the blade across the cell. It cl on the cement, but I pay it no attention. My mouth is on her inner thigh biting and licking my way closer to the spot that has been taunting me for to long.

Her hands are in my hair again but this time they don't pull to get my attention they pull to get me to quicken my execution. Her breath is up and down with each pass of my tongue. I finally get to her core and as I hover above it looking at her with her mouth agape she tilts her chin to look at me.

"Don't be scared little..."

I push my mouth against her, tongue licking between her folds. She cries out in surprise.

I'm not an idiot and I have watched porn before so I know the general layout and what I should be doing. Again this would be easier with hands but I don't have that option. I use my tongue to spread her, gaining access to her clit. I draw the little nub into my mouth gently sucking on it and using my tongue to tease it. I know I'm doing something right by the sounds escaping her mouth and the wiggle in her hips that has not stopped since I started.

Toga's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but cry out when he began teasing my clit. It felt so good for him being so new at this. In all honesty I was a novice at this as well. Earlier I got so distracted with trying to provoke him that I didn't stop and think that I had never gone this far before. The feeling of his tongue gliding across me was sending chills up my spine. I covered my mouth with my hand in desperation to muffle my sounds. No way I could afford everyone running in thinking I needed help. My cheeks turned crimson at the thought of them seeing us like this.

I couldn't stop my thighs from shaking no matter how much I fought the pleasure. Any more of this and he really would get the better of me. God, I wanted to come so badly but I wouldn't dare lose so easily to a hero. I needed to think of something fast. He can't find out that I'm a virgin as well.

Impulsively right as I'm almost to the point of no return I kick him off of me. Moving, I straddle him again like before. Forgetting that he removed my panties I blush hard when I feel our bare skin touching. Almost effortlessly I reach down to my garterbelt and grab another hidden dagger. I hold it up to his throat to regain my control. My eyes slowly look him up and down and I use this moment to catch my breath. Once I'm able to compose myself I show him a mischievous grin.

"No fair little virgin! I wanna turn too!" My voice returning to its usual cheery tone.

I slide down until I'm face to face with his cock. I dare not let my shyness show. Never have I been so close to a man. It was intimidating but with all he had done to my body I felt a strange hunger. If I could make him finish now I can still be victorious. Gently I glide my tongue along the tip of him. Once I feel confident enough I fully take him into my mouth then begin to suck. I keep the blade firmly pressed to his neck as I begin bobbing my head. Hey I may be cheating now but I was a villain. The whole point of being what I am was I can break the rules.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Fuck, her mouth is hot and wet. I let out huffs of air trying to concentrate on not blowing my load. My wrists twist in the cuffs and I find a distraction. The metal cuts into my wrists like tiny repeated paper cuts. She twirls her tongue around my head and I let out a moan. The blade she's holding to my neck is also a good distraction, one that I can't ignore. Why did she feel the need to have the blade to my throat? It wasn't like she didn't have the upper hand at this point, she had my dick in her mouth, one bite to hard and I'd be done, so why the blade? Unless she had something to hide.

"What's..." She drags her tongue along the sensitive vain as her hot mouth slides up, leaving a sense of cold behind. "With the blade?" I finish asking as she comes up off the tip with a pop. "I mean, I think I'm at a disadvantage as is with what your doing."

"Force of habit." She smiles as she slides the blade back in her garter.

As she turns her attention to putting back the blade I catch a glimpse of uncertainty in her eyes. She looks back at me and I catch her throat in my cuffed hands for the second time.

"I think we've had enough fucking foreplay don't you?" I say pushing her down to the floor once more.

I see a flash of fear but then she's smiling again biting her bottom lip. "Aw I was just getting started, and if you can't handle that then you..."

"I'll be fine." I bark.

"The little virgin eager to throw in his V card."

"Yeah, I guess I fucking am. What about you?" I move my hands to above her head.

She laughs, but it's not that same kind of laugh as before.

My hips are between her legs but her thighs are tense and she is stopping me from being able to fully make contact. I push her legs a bit wider and I can feel the heat coming off her but she's still resisting.

"I thought this is what you wanted?"

"It is you silly little boy, that is unless your second guessing your decision, Being a hero comes with many rules doesn't it? Fucking the enemy won't look good on your resume will it?"

"I'm not a hero yet am I? Call it youth discretion."

I push her legs wider and am met with a searing hotness I had never felt before. She gasps at the feel of me against her, I begin to thrust, rubbing myself between her folds. My tip sliding over her entrance again and again.

She's panting, her hands are at my sides, fingers digging into my skin.

"Just do it already little virgin." She breaths, and I'm not sure she's talking just to me.

My tip comes to her entrance once more and I push into her, my movement is quick and fast. She cries out and I'm unable to breath for a second let alone move.

I open my eyes and look down at her, there is a single tear sliding across her cheek before she looks up at me, with the same eyes she had before. "You're suppose to move now little boy."

Toga's P.O.V.

I regretted not bracing myself before he entered me. Never once did I believe he was actually going to go through with this. Carefully I hold my breath as I adjust to his size. God it hurt but I always was a glutton for pain. A tear began trickling down my cheek and I prayed that he wouldn't notice. Eager to change the subject I coaxed him to start moving. I couldn't afford him finding out that this was my first time as well. When he started moving it became more tolerable. With all the foreplay from before I should be wet enough. Hopefully my tightness didn't give me away to him.

With each thrust I could feel my body getting more and more sensitive. Eagerly I spread my legs so I could take more of him. Feeling more confident I leaned up and started licking his neck working my way up to his ear. I give his earlobe a gentle nip and chuckle.

"You are really good at this for being a virgin Kacchan. You must really like being the best at everything." I whined out not able to hide the thrill I was experiencing.

I wrap my legs around his hips and bucked with him quickly matching his pace. My hands explored up his sides and made their way to his back. I dug my nails into his firm skin and scratched up to his shoulders. I couldn't have him leaving here completely unharmed. Something told me that he wouldn't mind a little bit of pain.

"I wanna be like you Kacchan. I wanna win too so please come for me." I seductively whisper into his ear as I tightened myself around him.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Shit. Her nails racking up my back feels better then it should and why does she have to say it like that, all whispery and hot in my ear. The heat from her breath lingers on my skin. I grit my teeth, clenching my jar as I thrust harder into her, grinding my pelvis against her. Her fingernails dig deeper into my shoulder blades, she takes in a sharp breath. I continue my execution and as I do so her body language changes to something more submissive.

Her legs wrap around the backs of my thighs, I lean forward and start to bite at her neck. She starts to whimper in between breaths as her body starts to tighten.

I'm so fucking close that I don't know if I can hold it back. I find the spot on my lip that she had made bleed earlier and I bite down, I let out a growl as I taste blood, but her body is tightening and no amount of pain will continue to hold it back. Shit I'm going to lose.

"Kacchan... You win, I can't...I can't hold back." She cries out as her body goes into spasms.

I make it two more thrusts as she's coming undone before I let go, the pleasure was like nothing else. I had fought so hard to hold back for so long that the release was pure bliss.

I couldn't stop myself from collapsing on top of her, My forehead against hers as her body trembled under me. Our breathing matching the others.

"You...you held out...longer than I thought you would." She pants.

"You didn't...do so bad yourself...little virgin."

She ignores my comment, still trying to play it off. She tilts her chin a bit and her lips begin to touch mine. I pull back and look at her.

"What after all this you're scared to kiss me?" She teases. "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before?"

"It's not like that." I bark. "Kissing is to intimate."

"More intimate than this?" She rocks her hips reminding me that we're still connected.

"This." I thrust back. "Is just sex. It means nothing more than two people taking pleasure in the other. Kissing serves no purpose, you do it because you want to show affection to the person you're doing it with. And I have no affection to show you." I see something gloss over her eyes as she's looking at me, and then it's gone.

Toga's P.O.V.

"No… affection…?" I repeat it out loud to myself quietly. It took me a moment to process what he had just told me. Quickly, I recover and smile up at him. "That's okay." My happy sing-song voice returning. Carefully I slide out from under him. A gasp escapes lips when I feel his cum drip out of me. I find my clothes that are scattered about and redress. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a hero." I pause as I pick up my ruined underwear. "Aww this was one of my favorite pairs." I pout to myself.

"That is if you even still are a hero after all this." I was both referring to what just occurred and the plans the other villains had. Once fully clothed I gather the knives that were tossed around during the struggle. I had to be positive he wouldn't be able to escape once I left the cell. After everything was checked I step close to the door and here the buzz. I open the door, exit and then lock him back inside. Before turning around to leave I grab onto the cell bars and pouted at him.

"Plus, I'm in love with a boy already. That adorable green haired boy." I covered my mouth with my hand and flushed pink. "I should play with him like this too. I'm sure it would be even more fun since he's the only one you can't beat." I give him a smart-ass grin and laugh. "Isn't that right?"

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I'm up pulling my pants on, half listening to her when she starts to talk about Deku. I growl at her. "Fuck you! And fuck that fucking nerd I will kill him!" I throw my cuffed fists against the bars. "And you can tell all your villain pals up stairs that they can fuck off as well because I'm not joining their little club."

She shrugs her shoulders, and smiles at me. I suddenly here a clang of metal as she kicks the tray and then the sound of breaking glass it's contents hit the ground. "Oops. I'll let them know you weren't hungry either." She giggles as she turns and walks away back down the hall.

"I wonder what your buddies would think if they knew you just lost your virginity to a hero... Couldn't even get a pro so you had to settle for one in training."

"I could ask the same of you." She spits back.

"I'm the one in cuffs remember."


	2. Round Two

Round Two

"Toga, I want you to go down and offer our guest some food and a beverage." Shigarashi orders.

"He didn't want it last time what makes you think that he'll take it this time?"

"Don't question, just do it."

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I feel like I've just been hit with a slab of marble. My chest hurts from how fast the oxygen in my lungs had evacuated and I can't seem to get any of it back. There are spots on my skin that feel like they have been stabbed, and the wetness of my clothes don't help warm me any. I cough, choking on the air that my body has finally let in and my muscles hurt from the sudden jolt.

I sit up and ice that had been in my hair falls into my lap. I lean back and take in a few deep breaths looking up at the grinning girl from the night before. She's rocking back on her heel with her hands behind her back holding a bucket.

"The boss said I had to offer you something to eat and give you some water." She smiles, probably internally laughing at her own play on words.

"And here I thought you just had a rude way of asking for round two."

"If I was asking for round two you would know it."

I get up and kick off my drenched shoes and remove my socks. I think about removing my pants but decide not to because then I feel stupid because I can't remove my shirt with my wrists in cuffs. I groan out my frustration.

"Kacchan..."

I turn around to look at the girl. She's still holding the bucket in one hand but in the other she's holding a key. I slowly start to move toward her thinking this was my opportunity to get out of this shit show. She drops the bucket as I reach for her wrist holding the key and she presses a knife to my throat. I felt the blade lightly cut into my flesh as my adams apple presses against the edge in a hard swallow.

"I will undo one hand...the other needs to stay."

"Don't trust me not to use my quirk?"

"I never trust a hero."

"Then why let me out at all?"

"Because if you don't get your wet clothes off you'll get sick and the boss will blame me."

"As he should, you were the one who dumped a bucket full of ice water on me. You could just cut my shirt off, why risk uncuffing me?"

She pulls her wrist out of my loosened grip and begins to undo the right cuff. "Because after yesterday I kinda want to see what your hands can offer?" She says as she tosses the key out of the cell and out of either of ours reach.

"So the ice bucket was your way of asking for round two."

She bites her lip in a smile. "I guess so."

My hands make their way to her hips, fingers pressing firmly into her sides. She's not wearing the same thing she normally does, still in a skirt though and a little white tank top which had gotten wet when she doused me with her ice water. Her nipples were hard through the cotton material, not sure if it was because of the cold water or her arousal, either way I knew she wasn't wearing a bra. I push her slowly back against the wall behind her. I reach up and take the knife out of her hand.

"If you hurt me...I'll scream."

"I won't have to hurt you to make you scream." I say tossing the knife to land next to the key outside the bars.

Toga's P.O.V

I couldn't help but shiver as he bragged about making me scream. I'm not sure what it was but he really intrigued me. For as long as I could remember most people, especially men were afraid of me. But, this one always met my challenges head on. A big part of me hoped that he would join with the League of Villains. I rather enjoyed our toying with each other.

Normally I would be more concerned with being disarmed but we both knew it wouldn't be that easy. There were dozens of villains ready upstairs if he tried anything. I couldn't help but blush when he pinned me up to the wall. Shyly I looked up at him and he seemed more confident than before. Maybe it was because this wasn't new to him anymore. That will be my sign to not hold back either.

"Sorry about the waterworks." I apologized as I pulled his shirt off of him. At this distance I could now feel how cold that water was. "I had to get back at you for cutting my panties up. Those were my favorite ones." I made a pouty face at him and giggled. Grabbing his free hand and guided him in between my legs. "I had to go all day without any." I say seductively, showing him the proof. "So you better make it worth it for me. It's improper for a lady not to wear panties with a skirt." I tease as if something like that mattered to me.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I press the tips of my middle and ring finger against her and slowly slide in between her folds with the slickness of her arousal. Each finger running parallel to her clit, pinching the hardening bud between them. Her hand falls away from my wrist and I use my other hand to lift her shirt up. She helps in removing it exposing her chest completely. I cup her right breast with my left hand. Next, I begin to tightly tug and twist her nipple between my thumb and pointer finger. Leaning in and licking her neck, I get a very satisfied moan. My fingers dip down into the source to her wetness and her breathing hitches in her throat. Slowly I push them in and out a few times before returning to her clit this time assaulting it with a counterclockwise rotation. Her hands are on my biceps feeling how each little move needs the help from the bigger muscles. I start to open mouth kiss her neck before biting into the tender space just below her jaw.

"So is that the challenge then is to make the other scream?" She pants.

I release her neck, licking my saliva off her and make my way to her ear. "That doesn't have to be your challenge just one I set for myself, one you'll need to help me with. You see I'm kind of new at this..." I move my fingers down and push them into her once more, curling them in such a way that her breathing stops for a beat. "And I need you to tell me when you have reached orgasm so I can keep an accurate count. It wouldn't be fair if I just assumed."

She leans into me taking my earlobe into her mouth, playing with it with her tongue before catching it between her teeth.

"I think my personal challenge will be to prove that kissing does serve a purpose besides showing affection. I will get you to kiss me, my tongue and yours fighting for dominance."

She whispers the the last part and I can't hide my intrigue, goose bumps rise along my neck. She giggles and I realize my fingers have stopped moving. Fuck. I push them into her deeper and her fingers grip onto my arm. I need to get away from her mouth. I pull my body away from hers and lower my head to take her tit into my mouth. I lick and suck on her nipple while my hand massages the other. I pull my fingers free and continue to rub her clit.

Her fingers lace into my hair pulling handfuls of it at times and her voice is clear allowing me to understand when I'm doing the right things. Her hips began to rock into my hand and I knew she had to be getting close. I let my hand drop from her breast and move down her body to her hip, fingers work to gather her skirt before I push her firmly against the wall ceasing her movement. My knees hit the cement, fingers pushing into her, palm deep as I lean forward and suck her clit into my mouth.

I can feel her fighting against my grip, her breathing is quick but between the two attacks she can't survive. Her inner walls tighten around my fingers and I can feel her clit twitch against my tongue as she cries out, my fingers slow to a stop.

Toga's P.O.V

Even with trying my hardest to hold back my orgasm I wasn't able to stop. I tightly grip his blond hair in an attempt to brace myself. A loud moan escapes my lips but I swiftly cover my mouth muffling the sound. He already made me climax despite my efforts. I didn't want to scream and be defeated so fast. Plus, I was far from over with him. There was still that challenge of my own.

As my senses return I playfully push Bakugou back onto the floor. I crawl on top of him almost cat-like and straddle his hips. My eyes meet his and I don't bother to conceal my desire.

"Ya know, you really play dirty for someone who is supposed to be a hero." I tease as I run my fingers up his stomach. I can't help but admire his body as I touch it. The whole thing that started this was him seeming like a kid to me. From this angle I couldn't help but find him manly. I would just have to eat my own words then.

A fun idea crosses my mind. Carefully I reach down and slowly unbuckle his belt sliding it out of the loops of his pants. I remove him and toy with his tip. Eagerly I lift myself up and lower myself onto his cock. A gasp slips out as I'm filled up. It hurts again just for a moment and then washes away. After recovering I grab his belt and sling it behind his neck and pull him up. Now I have improvised reins to use.

Once we are face to face I pause for a moment. Coyly I brush my lips along his and give his bottom lip a soft bite. I had to ease him into kissing since he was hesitant before. My hips start to move impatiently. I have an easier time since he had made me come earlier. As I hear his breathing deepen I fully pressed our lips into a kiss.

"This doesn't have to be intimate. I'm okay with this just being sex." I sexily breath out in between kisses. My tongue shyly licking his lower lip asking for permission.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

My lips are non reactive. I let out a growl and grab her hips firmly, putting a lot of pressure into my thumb and fingers. I pull her down as I thrust up and she comes off my lips with a moan. She won't break my principles that easily. I continue to manipulate her hips, making her ride my dick. She pulls at my belt around my neck and leans in. I bite at her neck hard enough to leave little teeth shaped welts. I hear her whine as her hips begin to thrust even more then what I was demanding of them. I let my hand slide up her side and between us cupping her tit. I squeeze and she cries out. But I'm not excepting that as a win, I want her to actually scream maybe even beg, yeah that would be the cherry on top.

I feel her body change, muscles contracting. She tightens her grip on the belt and her hips begin short, quicker thrusts. I feel her body shiver around me and then her breathing is in my ear. "As long as I don't scream I can come as much as I want right?" There is a trace of desperation.

"What if I say no."

"Just answer the fucking question..."

"Yes you can come."

Her hips speed up. What she's doing feels amazing, her body tightens around me and I know I've got to make it through this. I start to prepare myself to ride this one out. I lean back in, sucking her earlobe into my mouth as my fingers play with her nipple while my hand pressed against her breast hard. She whines and I let go of her earlobe licking the outside shell of it.

"So close...just scream for me."

Her body reacts to my words, she's coming but her cries are muffled and I know what she's doing. She has my belt between her teeth and she's biting down. My hands take hold of her hips again as she starts to falter in her movements. Helping her come down from her high. She's breathing hard and as she drops hold of the belt I lay back down on the ground. Her eyes are closed but with my help her hips continue to move. Fuck shes so wet I can feel it dripping down my balls.

Toga's P.O.V.

Once he gave me permission to finish I swiftly obeyed. This orgasm was so much more intense than before. I tightened down so hard on him that it was impossible to keep bucking. Out of complete desperation I released the belt from him and slipped it into my mouth. My teeth sunk into the leather and quieted my cries. I'm certain everyone outside would have heard me if not for that.

My body was starting to wear down from having been sent over the edge so many times. How was he able to make me like this? I hated losing to him again and again but I kept wanting more regardless. It all felt way too good to keep being stubborn about it. I can't keep pretending to be in control when I'm this wet.

The belt dropped out of my mouth and the last of my whines were audible. I prepared myself to confess to him and kept my eyes closed. God, why was it so hard for me to just admit defeat? I'm sure my embarrassment was written all over my face.

"...Kaachan…" I paused for a long moment having difficulty with the words. Finally I opened my eyes and met his crimson ones.

"I can't beat you. You feel so good and I want even more." My body was exhausted but my greediness gave me the will to continue.

"I'll be a good girl and scream for you. I promise I won't cheat anymore. You can use me however you want." I didn't think it was possible at this point but I blushed even harder.

"Please… I want you to come too…" My voice was quiet and sweet. Never had I met someone that I would submit myself for. Especially to a hero. That wasn't something that should ever happen. At this point I didn't care anymore. I had always just done as I pleased without regrets. This was no different, right? My heart was pounding in my chest waiting for his answer.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I can't help it as my lip begins to curl into a mischievous grin. "You sure you want to submit to me?" Her eyes are half closed as her hips slowly bare down against me again. Before she can come to her senses I quickly flip us. Pushing her against to cold hard cement. Her cheeks are flushed and she looks like she's about to come just from my repositioning us. I thrust into her and her back arches as she lets out a gasp. I want to test her to see how much of what she said was true. With her back arched, my fingers start to search for a valuable tool. I find it right where I would hide it if I were in her position, a blade no bigger than a small nail file but big enough to do damage in the right hands and I didn't doubt that her hands were the right ones.

I pull it from it's makeshift leather sheath sewn directly into the waistband of her skirt and she makes no move to stop me. I take one of her wrist in my hand and pin it above her head, her free hand willingly makes its way up to my hold. I move the knife to her throat and when she feels the cool metal against her skin she moans and rocks her hips into me.

"Do it hero... Slice me, dice me all I ask is that you fuck me while you do it." she cries out bucking her hips again.

I growl tossing the blade into the corner of the cell and taking ahold of her free wrist. I thrust into her harder then I had been, she had passed her test. I pass her left wrist to my left hand holding both wrists with one hand as the other reached down to pull her leg up, I wanted to be deeper, I needed to go deeper. I pull her leg up so her knee is caught in the crease of my elbow. Her other leg quickly wrapping around my waist. I bend down and take her tit into my mouth, sucking on it. Her hands strain against my hold, her breathing is becoming unpredictable. I pull back from her chest and her body starts to fight against my hold on her. Somehow I know that it's uncontrollable on her part but it takes most of my force to keep her pinned down.

She wasn't holding anything back this time. She was letting her body do what it wanted to do. I make sure that my pelvis is grinding against her and that each thrust is better than that last. At this rate I was going to blow before she did. Letting go of her wrists, her hands go to my hair pulling it, fuck it feels good. I pull myself out and she whimpers like a child who just lost their favorite toy.

"On your knees." I command.

She smiles at me and bites her lower lip. As she gets to her knees in front of me.

"Turn around."

She turns and I take her hip in one hand while the other slowly pushes her down until her chest is against the cement. Entering her from behind she moans, I reach forward wrapping my hand around her neck I pull her back keeping the other hand on her waste making sure she keeps the right angle. I start to thrust into her rubbing hard against the back of her opening and the front hopefully hitting that all elusive g-spot. I didn't just study what we learned in school.

Her moans get progressively louder as I continue to thrust into her at the intense angle. Her body was starting to react once more only this time it was in overdrive. This time she didn't have my belt to bite down onto, nothing to cling to. I tighten my grip on her hip knowing I would leave marks. I didn't dare tighten the grip I have on her neck, she was already gasping for air.

I lean forward so my tongue can slide up the shell of her ear. "You going to scream for me this time?"

"Yes..." She breaths.

"You're close aren't you."

Another breathy. "Yes."

I start to kiss her neck, making my way to the back of her neck, kissing it before biting, like a cat claiming his prize.

"Fuck." She moans.

I growl and bite harder, thrusting in a fraction of an inch deeper and quickening the pace.

There is an audible gasp as she takes in a lung full of air, her body rolling in waves as her g-spot orgasm washes over her.

Toga's P.O.V.

I felt like I was going crazy although I didn't think that was possible seeing that I was already insane. My eyes closed tightly and I braced myself for what was next. Hard twitches came from inside me as I tightened. Each pulse almost feeling like individual orgasms.

"So good! I can't believe I'm gonna come again!" I whined out practically shouting at this point. I tilted my head back and released everything I held back. My cries were so loud my voice started to strain.

At the moment I didn't care if anyone ran in to my aid. A few more waves of pleasure rushed throughout my body. With each one I whimpered out a long groan. Slowly I could feel myself come to my senses. I was so lightheaded I could have sworn I was high on something.

Carefully I leaned forward until he slipped out of me. I gasped when our bodies separate. God, I was so wet that I felt it running down my thighs. Curious about his reaction I turned around to see his expression.

There was a big cocky grin on his face. Normally I would have been angry about it but I had nothing to complain about. I didn't really care about keeping score anymore. He was probably all happy that he finally got his wish.

I crawled over to him and pushed him back. His back hit the cement wall and he stared back with a bit of surprise. It wasn't over yet. I'd just have to get the last laugh once more. Once in his lap I had him enter me.

"I was obedient and screamed for you. Now it's your turn to come." I breathed into his ear as my hips worked. My body was tired but I knew it wasn't long until he'd finish. He felt even harder than earlier. Soon I heard his breath quicken and his body changed.

"Come for me... I want you to fill me up…" I sexily encouraged him. His body responded to my words and I felt him release inside me.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

My body is trying to recover, my ears are on fire, sweat is dripping from my temples, my heart is racing in my chest and it's hard to focus on much more than trying to remember to breath. I can feel her hot breath against my neck and then it's on my cheek, then my lips. Her body pulses and I'm lost in feeling again. I'm not thinking when my lips start to move against hers. Her tongue sliding into my mouth over my bottom lip. And before I can stop, my body reacts, sliding my tongue against hers when I realize whats happening it's to late, her hands are pressed against my chest but my hands are pulling her into me, wanting more, demanding more. We kissed for several minutes until we heard the sounds of a door opening at the end of the hall.

"Toga, you still down here"

"Yeah." She calls back.

"The boss says to ready the kid and bring him up when your done with him."

"Ok.

She starts to lean forward to kiss me again but with my thoughts cleared I pull back. A look of shock is apparent in her eyes but then she smiles. "I still won my challenge."

"Yeah so did I, how many times was that? Three? And you screamed nice and loud for the last one."

She tightens her muscles as she lifts herself off of me, I close my eyes and the sensation makes me shudder. When I reopen them I'm witness to her sucking on her fingers with a smile as she's looking at me.

"Not as good as your blood but still quite tasty. It's a shame that our time together is quickly coming to an end, that is unless I have persuaded you to join our side."

"Sorry but no amount of pussy, no matter how good it is will ever convince me to join you assholes."

"Pity." She says as she walks over to me tossing me my clothes.

I dress quickly not knowing what the fuck is going to happen. I start to prepare myself for a fight. Just as I'm pulling on my other shoe I hear the door open again.

"I hope you know that when I get out of this cell I become a hero in training again."

She walks up to me and grabs my wrist. Taking the open cuff and securing it tightly. "I hope you know that I've been the villain the whole time." She then leans up and pecks my lips before I can stop her. She giggles and then turns to the bars.

A man is standing in front on the cell. "Ready?"

"Yep." she smiles.

I suddenly feel very tired.

(You know the rest if you have watched the anime or read the manga, We felt it would be redundant to write it all out for you guys.)


	3. Reflection Part One

Reflection Part One

Bakugou's P.O.V.

After being rescued by Kirishima and the others I was taken back to U.A. to be seen by Recovery Girl. Once I got the clear all I wanted to do before anything else was take a shower. The hot water felt good against my skin, stinging some parts where the skin had been broken by a blade, nothing to be concerned about. Recovery Girl didn't even waste her time healing them. I stood under the spray of the shower letting the water rinse over me with my eyes closed. The white noise allowed me to process some of what had happened in the last 48 hours. I hear a light knock on the door.

"Yeah." It comes out sounding a bit irritated.

"Just wondering if you were going to stay in there all night or if you wanted to come out here and have some food?"

It's Kirishima and now that food has been mentioned my stomach growls. "I'll be out in a few minutes hold your damn horses."

I turn off the water and step out of the shower looking at myself in the mirror before grabbing the towel and wrapping it around my waist. I don't like what I see in the mirror, it was to much of a reminder of what had happened. I, a hero in training had not been raped by a villain, I had willingly had sex with one, not once but twice. To make matters worse I didn't even know her name until we had finished the second time. To say I was disappointed in myself was an understatement, and even though she was a villain I still felt like I owed her an apology for letting my teenage hormones run ramped.

I shake my head, what the fuck was I saying, it's not like I pushed her to do it, although I did know that she was lying about being a virgin before I roughly took it. Fuck, but she came back for the second round so doesn't that mean that I had done nothing wrong? This situation was fucked three ways from Saturday and I couldn't make up my mind on if I should feel guilty for the things I had done, I mean they were the ones that kidnapped me and held me in a cell, and she was the one who initiated it in the first place. But then again if I didn't feel guilty for any of it would that make me no better than the villains? Fuck...

"Your foods getting cold."

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" I yell.

I finish drying off and slip a pair of sleep shorts on and a t-shirt and exit the bathroom. I'm not surprised when I find Kirishima, Engine-Legs, Icy-Hot, Makes-Shit-Girl, and Deku all sitting in the infirmary also eating food.

"What the fuck are all of you doing here?"

"We too had to be checked out by Recovery Girl before we can be escorted home by one of the pros." Engine-Legs answers.

"It's not like you guys did any fighting." I say remembering her as she lunged at me with a smile on her face and a blade in her hand.

"It's just a precaution." Icy-Hot says.

"Come eat with us." Kirishima says holding out a beef bowl.

I reach over taking the food. "I'd rather not." I turn and walk to the nearest bed.

"Aw, come on we rescued you didn't we."

"You gave me an opening."

"Opening...rescue...you're here now." Kirishima deflects.

I catch Deku staring at me. "This was all your fucking idea wasn't it Nerd?"

"No, Kacchan!" He puts his hands up in surrender. The nickname not sounding right.

"Actually it was Kirishima who insisted that we rescue you." Icy-Hot explains.

"Tsk..." I look back to my food and concentrated on getting it down. I hadn't had food for what seemed like a week. The dinner we had at the training camp the night I was kidnapped being the last meal I had eaten. I'd have to thank Kirishima later when everyone else was gone.

An hour later, some pro heroes showed up to take the others home as everyone gets up to leave Kirishima waves to them and I give him a look of confusion.

"Dude I'm staying here tonight. I feel like I let you get kidnapped. So, humor me and let me stay. Besides that, my parents went on vacation and couldn't get a flight back until tomorrow so I have no choice but to stay."

"Do what you fucking want, but I'm not staying up with you to gossip." I roll over and try to get comfortable.

He lets out a small laugh. "They didn't let you sleep?"

I look at him over my shoulder. "I was in a cell with no bed." Flashbacks flood my mind of how rough the cement was on my knees, Toga underneath me.

I watch him reach out, feel his fingers touch the still red marks on my back. I flinch, not in pain although I know he's thinking that was the reason. "What did they do to you?"

"I don't want to fucking talk about it. I'm fucking tired, so can I just sleep already?"

"Yeah, sorry."

I roll back over and quickly drift off.

Her lips, her tongue mingling with mine. I can taste her in my mouth. I keep getting flashes of light that cause me to squint my already closed eyes. My dick is hard, I can feel it press against her as I flip us over to avoid the light. I moan into her mouth as I thrust slowly against her.

"Bakugou... Hey Bakugou!..."

"What happened to Kacchan?" I whisper.

"What? I thought only Midoriya was allowed to call you that, but if you want."

Is that Kirishima?

I come to my senses. Opening my eyes to a way to fucking bright room. I roll onto my back, covering my eyes with my arm. "Where the fuck am I?"

"You don't remember?"

Yep it's Kirishima.

Somethings come flooding back which means that this morning had been a dream, that explains why I was kissing her like she meant something to me.

"Dude were you having a dream about Midoriya? Cause if you were thats cool and all, I'll be supportive of your sexuality."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask looking at him. He has a bit of a blush on his face and he's trying to avert his eyes.

"Well you asked about the name Kacchan and..."

I look down to see my dick standing straight up. "Fuck that's not for what you think it is. When I was locked in that cell under the League of Villains... There was a girl..."

"No way, they didn't find any other prisoners."

"She wasn't a prisoner."

"So the villains..." He leans forward. "Did they rape you?" He whispers.

"No, at least not like you would think, I mean it was kinda forced at first, but..."

"So they sent one of their own to try and seduce you into joining them?"

"I don't think she did it because she was told to."

"Your confusing me what actually happened?"

I sigh out of frustration. "I don't really know it's all kind of a blur." At that moment my stomach growls.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah I am."

"I guess I should have known that they wouldn't have fed you, and that beef bowl was small. I'll go get you something to eat."

I watch as he walks out of the room and my brain starts to try and figure out what I should tell him and what I should keep to myself. How do I explain that a hero in training had fornicated with the enemy, twice and worst of all I had liked it? If my dream was any indication I wanted more and would take the chance if given. Fuck, I was in a shitty fucking predicament. I would tell Kirishima the bare minimal and let him think what he will about how it's affecting me. One reason was to save my own ass. The other was because I didn't quite know how it was effecting me. I touch my fingers to my lips. Fuck why had I, in my moment of weakness kiss her back?

I push my cock down, denying it any gratification. I hear the door open and Kirishima walks in with a tray of food. The smell hits my nostrils and my mouth begins to water. I don't even care what it is. "I brought you some rice, some fruit, and a cup of tea, that's all they really had since it's summer break and all, and I got a few texts wishing you well."

"I'm not fucking sick. Recovery Girl said I could go home today, last night was just a precaution."

"Yeah we know." He says setting the tray down on my now calmed lap. "So..."

"What?!" I ask irritated.

"Was this like your first time with a girl?"

"I'm not fucking telling you." I growl.

"How am I supposed to know what your feeling if I don't know all the facts?"

"Why do you need to know how I feel?"

"Because I'm your friend and I want to help you get through this."

I roll my eyes. "Are you going to be my fucking therapist now?" I sigh. "What do I have to say for you to drop this fucking subject?"

"How do you feel about it?"

"I'm fine with what happened if that's what your asking."

"Are you?"

"Do you think I would have been dreaming about it and popping a fucking boner about it if I wasn't fucking fine with it?"

He laughs. "I guess not. So was it hot?"

"No it was cold especially the second time." I say remembering the bucket of ice water.

"The second time? Damn maybe I should get kidnapped..."

Fuck now he knows there was a second time. I should really stop talking while I'm ahead. "I'll remember that for next time."

"Do any of the heroes know…?"

"No! And this has to stay between you and me, you got that. I can't let this affect my career as a hero."

"Ok, but it's not like you went willingly just so you would get laid."

"No, but I didn't refuse her either."

"None us would have dude, you're only human."

After that the subject changed to something less damning. And before I knew it Recovery Girl came in to discharge me. I went home later that morning and when I got home I almost forgot all about what had happened. After my mom yelled at me for what seemed like hours I was sent to my room, which is where I wanted to be in the first place.

A few days pass and the dreams continued. I wasn't allowed to leave the house without a parent or pro hero with me so I was stuck. I trained as much as I could with what little space I had and even began to look over the next course books, just to get a head start, at least that's what I kept telling myself but in reality I was just trying to keep my mind busy, distracted, so I wouldn't think about her.

As tired as I was at the end of the day I still couldn't stop myself from dreaming about her. It had been two weeks since it had all gone down and still there was no relief. I refused to give into my body anymore, when I did it only made things worse. Ignore the problem and it will go away right?

I shower and go to bed like I always do and I fall asleep quickly as if my mind can't wait to get back to her. As always I feel her lips against mine and I kiss back needing her more then she knew. I don't know what made me wake up but as I start to come back to reality I realize that my lips are actually kissing someone. My fingers weave into lose hair. I pull back and I see her face, her hair is down probably a way of disguising herself since she always wore the two symmetrical buns.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Toga's P.O.V.

"What? Not happy to see me?" I say in a teasing tone. The feel of his fingers in my hair sends chills down my spine. Never would I have guessed he would be touching me so intimately.

"Seriously, what the fuck are you doing here?" I heard him ask again being careful to keep his voice down. His family was asleep downstairs. I didn't want them becoming aware of my presence either. Who knows what would happen if I was discovered here. There was no way I could take him on alone in a fight and more people made things worse. I had a feeling that there was no need for me to be worried about that though.

"Oh right!" I say finally willing to answer him. My voice is it's usual carefree tone. "So I wanted to try the hero thing out so I'm here to return your wallet." I pull it out from the little pouch I had on my thigh that was meant for knives and place it down on his chest. "You have a lot of sensitive information in there. Your name and age. Oh, and your address." I giggle at the last part before continuing. "I just thought something like this could be dangerous in the hands of a villain."

His eyes looked back at me with utter confusion. I assumed he was trying to figure out my real intentions. Honestly things had been bugging me since our last encounter. Before I was convinced he would join up with us. When he shot us down like nothing, it really pissed me off. It bugged me even more that I couldn't get him off my mind after that. Was it because he took my virginity? Could it really be true of what they say that you never forget your first time?

"You are such a softie in your sleep, Kacchan. I heard you calling out for me." I at last change the subject going back to what I wanted to talk about. It was really nice to be greeted by kisses from him. He was so reluctant before about us kissing. My eyes trail down his face which is visible thanks to the moonlight shining in from the window.

"What were you dreaming about?" I question even though there was no need for an answer. His dick is so hard it looked like it was about to tear out of his boxers. He looks up at me like he had just been caught cheating on a test. When he didn't answer quick enough for my liking I decide to push him.

"You did something to me. Ever since you left I can't satisfy myself." My hand brushes up his thigh and makes its way to his cock. I grab him and I can hear him gasp from the sudden touch. My fingers tease him over the fabric then work him out of his underwear. His dick feels harder than before. Probably due to build up with no release.

"Have you been experiencing anything like that?" I inquire with a cheeky tone. When he was kidnapped everything was in my favor. Now that I'm in his territory I was curious to see what he would do. There was several opportunities for him to try and escape when we were in the cell but he took none. Now, was he going to cry for help? Or would he willingly take me in his own bed?

Bakugou's P.O.V.

My body unwillingly reacts as I thrust into her hand. She tightens her grip and my eyes roll back into my skull as I thrust again. Kirashima's words echo in my brain, "you're only human." And as a human I have needs, needs she's willing to fulfill. My body is moving before the plan is fully cooked, I'm already on top of her pulling at her clothes trying to get them off as fast as I can.

She has a smile on her face. "You going to help me? I thought you were just as desperate as I was?" I quietly bark.

"If you're that desperate clothes wouldn't matter."

I reach down and grab her thigh pushing it down to the mattress.

"If that's how you want to play." I smirk running my hand up her leg, fingers finding damp cotton covering her core. I press the cotton into her extracting a gasp from her lungs. I continue my assault until her hips are wiggling under me.

"Just touch me already..." She whines.

"I would be doing that already if you would have helped me take your clothes off." I comment as I slide my fingers to the edge of her panties, slipping them underneath and touching tips to teased tissue.

Her hips roll into my hand reminding me of what I had done when she had her hand wrapped around my dick. I push my middle and ring finger into her harshly and begin to work my wrist pumping my fingers in and out of her. She's arching her back off my bed. My thumb finding the button of nerves, she throws her head back and her mouth opens in a wordless cry. Had to hand it to her, she was doing a great job at keeping it down, but somehow I take it as a challenge to have to make her keep it down. I wanted her to not be able to. When I was done with her she wont have a choice but to have my hand over her mouth to muffle her cries.

I curl my fingertips inside her slowly moving them as my thumb rubs circles against her clit.

Toga's P.O.V.

I instantly regret not following his orders from the start, I want it so bad that my core is almost aching. I can't believe how quickly my panties become soaked. I cover my mouth quickly before a whine is able to slip out, shit how did I forget that someone could hear us? I'm trying my best to keep it down but his teasing is making it difficult. I look up at him and meet his gaze, he has a huge grin on his face and I start to put things together; is he really trying to make me scream again?

I remember the last time we played this game, back in the cell. I move my hand away from my mouth. "You really wanna do this challenge again, here? What if one of your parents hears us?" I whisper, keeping my voice down. I must admit I'm a bit nervous since I lost the last time.

"I won't allow you to get us caught." He chuckles as his smile grows.

He twists his fingers even deeper within me. I hold back the yelp that wants to come forth as his fingers go in further. Why is it that he always knows how to torture me? I can get under his skin as well I recall, starting to make my own plan. I put my hand on his chest and push him back, freeing myself from under him, I push him back onto the bed and proceed to crawl on top of him to take the lead.

I smile down at him wickedly. "But I've already played this game with you Kacchan." I change my smile into one of pure sweetness but the tone in my voice is a mischievous one. "It's not as easy as you think either." I look down at his body licking my lips. He feels like he's gotten even more defined since the last time I had him like this. I run my hand under his shirt, grabbing ahold and pulling it up over his head, tossing it somewhere into the darkness.

I use what little light there is in the room to map out his body. I lower myself down and run my tongue down his chest.

"I want you to beg for me this time." I say in a quietly sexy tone.

I make my way over to his nipple and pause, breathing warm air onto his skin.

"I won't allow you to come until you have my permission."

I flick my tongue along his nipple before taking it into my mouth. I take my time with him to make it harder for him to withstand. My tongue circles around his nipple before my teeth gently begin to pull.

I hear him take in a lung full of air. "I don't beg."

I listen to his response and it makes me giggle when he makes his claim. "I'll have to change your mind then."

I run my finger tips over his other nipple while I suck on the one in my mouth. I start to hear his breathing pick up and I move on, my tongue slides down his chest to his stomach. I stop for a moment when I reach his lower abdomen, moving to his hip giving it a little nip before I sit up. I grab his boxers and pull them off, and toss them in the same direction his shirt had gone.

I take a second to admire him laying there completely naked. My eyes wonder up to his face and linger there. I tend to take my sweet ass time in order to make him suffer. I snicker quietly. "Do you want me to keep touching you Kacchan? If you give me a polite yes, I'll reward you."

I want to work him up to it. I take a few minutes to look over his body slowly with my eyes, touching him with only my gaze until he gives me what I want.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Fuck, my brains not working at full capacity and she wants me to be polite? How the fuck do I do that again, without begging. I clench my teeth and know that if I don't do what she asks me to do I'll be sleeping another night with blueballs.

"Yes please." I growl hoping that will be enough to satisfy her.

Toga's P.O.V.

He's so adorable. I love how much of a hard time he's having right now, but I should be true to my word since he's trying his best. I touch his inner thighs and lightly massage my way to his cock. I grab him with one hand and rub the base of his dick, beginning to stroke him, gradually squeezing my hand tighter as I go. He begins to squirm under me so I introduce my other hand, playing with the tip. My fingers feel wetness, becoming covered in precome, I know he's dying for more.

I pull away and get into the position where I'll be able to suck his dick, my lips stopping just before they touch his head and I let them linger.

"Now I want you to ask me to use my mouth..." I know my breath must be tickling the sensitive skin as I talk.

The thought of what he must be going through turns me on and I probably want him just as badly but I want him to cave first.

"Please." Is all I hear him say through gritted teeth.

I start to smell a burnt caramel sort of smell and a thought of worry passes through my mind but then I remember his quirk. Aww, he's trying so hard to keep it together, I'm loving the fact that I'm pushing him to the point for him almost losing control of his quirk, just a little more and I may be able to get him to beg.

I run my tongue along the tip of his dick, the taste of his precome making me feel wild. My mouth starts to water from the excitement, eager I take him into my mouth and give him a small moan as his cock fills my cavity, though I'm sure he heard it as a hum. I begin to bob my head as I move along him. He feels even bigger this time, it must be since he's had so much build up without release.

I continue sucking on him until he seems almost to the point where he can't stand it, his hips beginning to thrust slightly. I begin to use my hand again to rub his base, taking it a step further until I am absolutely certain that he's on the verge of orgasm. I pull away denying him.

Climbing up his body until I reach his lips, I kiss him hard. His breathing is heavy through his nose, I pull back and rest my forehead against his and I stare into his eyes. "How about now Kacchan? Will you beg for me please? I know you want to come. So do I." Waiting is starting to drive me crazy.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Fuck I was so close. My cock strains from the build up. I'm so frustrated I want to scream. I have to calm down, this is what she wants, she wants me to lose it. I slow my breathing and hear her words, and with in those words, is her own form of begging. The fingers on my left hand weave into her hair, starting at the base of her neck and work into it until I can get a good handful. I grip that handful firmly as a smile crawls across my face.

"You sound like the one whose begging."

She lets out a small moan. I lean up and push my lips against hers, infiltrating her mouth with my tongue. She's going to have to take this as my plea. My other hand makes its way down to her thigh, raising her fucking skirt? How the hell is she still dressed. My hand pushes under her underwear, sliding against her ass, grabbing it strongly as my tongue makes another pass over hers.

Toga's P.O.V.

I can't help but find him extremely fucking sexy right now, I'm so happy I decided to push him to his limits. I absolutely love this side of him. My tongue desperately responds to his. I'm kicking myself mentally for not taking off my clothes, but then again, if I had we wouldn't be in this situation so it's actually a good thing.

I reach back and frantically try to unclasp my bra, my frenzied mind makes it feel like it's taking forever. When I finally get it I sit up, grabbing my shirt and pulling both of them off. My breast feel heavy as I lay back down on him, my breasts push against his chest. I kiss him hungrily, my vision starts to feel as if it's going in and out, I feel like I'm close to losing myself like I had back in the cell. I grind my hips against him roughly, feeling his cock rubbing against my clit through my wet panties. My face flushes red and I start to grin wickedly.

"I want you to fuck me now! Please I can't take it anymore." My voice is strained and whiny trying to keep it within the boundaries of a whisper. "Fuck me with my face in the pillows so I can scream." I shamelessly beg him, my vision becoming even more hazy.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I pull her hair and flip us at the same time, I pull her head to the side, straining her neck as I make my assault. I bite the flesh harshly extracting a breathy whine from her. My free hand moves down her body finding the skirt a frustrating obstacle as I find her underwear. I find the seam at her hip, taking a firm grip I pull, hearing the fabric give, ripping. I quickly do the same to the other side and remove the ruined garment.

"Owww. You could have just asked."

"I already have." I growl.

"Well you didn't need to be so rough."

I lower my voice. "You like it when I'm rough."

I thrust my fingers into her and she gasps. I know I'm not going to last long enough to get her off unless I do it before I put my dick in her. I work her insides like I always have, curling them and allowing my palm to rub her clit. Her fingers are in my hair, nails scraping my scalp.

"If you're wanting me to come, eat me."

I let go of my handful of her hair and begin to move downward. Gripping the waistband of her skirt and removing it. She's finally completely naked, and I don't waste any more time. I suck her clit between my lips, fingers quickening their thrusts. I use my tongue to flick her clit before long drawn out licks. Her fingers are pulling at my hair. I snake my free hand up her body and find her mouth open. I put my palm over her mouth to muffle her rising expressions.

She comes soon after, her hips going limp, fingers falling out of my hair. Her breathing is ragged and I make my way back up her body. Her hands grab the sides of my face and pull me to her. Her lips hungry for mine and I can taste my sweat on her lips, it's sweet. I hardly ever taste the nitroglycerin since I don't make a habit of licking my palms.

She grabs my waist, her nails digging in to my hips as her demands are made. I line myself up and thrust in letting out my own loud groan that I try and snuff out as I bury my face into her neck. She feels so good, hot and overly wet, tight, and fuck this isn't going to take long.

My arms are keeping my weight off her, stomach muscles are taunt. I pull back, thrusting in to desperately for my mental liking. Physically it's not fast enough. I let go of all my morals and continue to thrust in harder each time. My body is quickly climbing that mountain. My hands move, one hooked under her shoulder, fingers gripping it hard. The other reached up and took the edge of the mattress, giving me leverage. Her hands at my hips start to tremble as I continue to ram into her.

She moves her hand from her mouth, I was wondering why she had been so quiet, glad I hadn't been that lost in my own feelings to miss the sounds she made. She lets out a ragged cry. "Kacchan. Kacchan stop...stop." The last stop having more urgency behind it.

I bite my lip being so close, I could keep going, only a few more times and it's be over, but as I look at her face I can't allow myself to do that. I stop, pulling out to take away the temptation. My forehead resting on hers, our heavy breathing commingling.

"Were you about to come?"

I shake my head yes but don't say anything.

"I thought so."

I pull back to look at her my brow furrowing in confusion.

"I told you in the beginning I wasn't going to allow you to come without my permission."

I put my forehead back on hers, bare my teeth and growl at her like a wild animal. "Damn it Toga." The name sliding off my tongue like I had said it a thousand time, but in reality this was the first.

"Aww, did you stop cause you thought you were hurting me? Such a good hero, and a gentleman to boot. But I don't like the way that name sounds coming from your lips, it sounds to business like for our situation. Please call me Himiko ok."

All anger washes away as she rolls her hips just right and I slide back in. "If you ask really nicely I'll give you what you want."

"Who's to say I won't just take it?"

"You morally can't, can you hero, go ahead and try, but until you ask nicely I won't be giving my permission."

I begin to thrust, picking up almost where I had left off, but quickly getting back up to that pace. My body responding just as it should, I need this release, I need it so bad my whole body is shaking. I'm going to do it whether I get her permission or not. But then I feel it, like a kink in a hoes. The feeling of orgasm is there but its like it's sitting on a plato with nothing to nudge it to the edge and push it off. God damn it, mother fucking morals, and fuck her for knowing them all to well.

"Can't...do it...can you." She pants.

I bite back my pride, lips against her ear. "Himiko please." The please coming out more of a plea then I had intended.

My hand had released her shoulder and now was entangled in the sheet. Her body reacts to me saying her name, muscles rippling against my cock as it desperately begs for release.

"Please what."

I growl against her shoulder, thrusting in at a sharper angle, my palms feel hot again and the smell of singed cotton returns, this time if she doesn't grant me release, my bed is doomed. The sheets are already fucked. "Himiko." I bark.

Her body tightens around me and I think I might die by my own hand, yep going to blow us both up plus half a city block.

"Come with me Kacchan." She says against my lips before she kisses me.

I can feel her body contract around me, feel her nails rack down my back, and then there is blinding pleasure. I moan into her mouth drowning out her high pitched whines. Thrusting a few more times I can feel all the fluid inside her. She wiggles underneath me before halting my movements with her hands on my hips.

I break away from the kiss needing more air in my lungs. She hums out a satisfied sound as I begin to move off her. My arms needing a rest. I pull out, sliding to one side. I lay on the bed next to her, the sound of our heavy breathing mingling together in the otherwise silent room. I try and swallow but my mouth is dry and it takes more effort then what it should. As soon as I'm able I sit up, I lean over to the night stand, grabbing my empty water bottle.

Fuck I have to get up. "I'm going to get some water do you need anything?"

She shakes her head sleepily and pulls the sheet up over her exposed body.

I get up and walk out of my room not bothering to get dressed since the bathroom was right outside my door and knowing my parents were sound asleep and never woke up from my using the bathroom, even in the middle of the night. I quickly take a piss, wash my hands and fill the water bottle, before returning to my room. As I walk in I find Toga fast asleep, I can't help the grin creeping across my face when I see the item she has chosen to cuddle up with, my All Might plushy I have had since I was five. The opportunity was to good, I pick up my phone from the night stand as I put the water bottle down and I take a picture. I might need this later as blackmail. I make sure the image is clear and then put the phone back on the stand before crawling into bed beside her. I get comfortable pulling the sheet up to cover myself also, and soon All Might is forgotten as her hand slides across my chest.

She looks so vulnerable, I couldn't stop thinking that this night would change things between us. We'd never slept together, never woken up next to each other, shit what would morning bring? My thoughts started to blur as my eyes closed and my brain caught up with my muscles and the rest of my body.


	4. Reflection Part Two

Reflections Part Two

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I wake up to the beginning sounds of the day, there are birds chirping, the sun still hasn't made it's appearance in the sky but its light is giving everything a soft glow. I look to my left and find Toga asleep, her face is relaxed and her hair is strewn across my pillows, the soft glow of the rising sun illuminates the gilded strands in her hair I never knew were there. The only time I had seen her was in the dark, whether it be at night or in a darkened holding cell. Looking at her now, I feel an overwhelming urge to kiss her. I wanted to know if this new light would change anything else about her. And who was I fucking kidding, I loved kissing her.

I lean forward and lightly touch my lips to hers. They react sleepily but the lazy reaction soon becomes something more vigorous. Her tongue slides across my bottom lip and mine quickly returns the gesture, slipping into her mouth. She makes a small little noise and I begin to move my limbs, pushing and pulling and repositioning my body to hover over her.

I break the kiss but my lips don't stop, I kiss her jaw and down her neck slowly working my way down her chest. I take note of all the silvery marks that adorn her skin, scars that had long since healed, another thing I had missed in the dark. I work my way down her abdomen kissing ever so lightly as I take in more of her body. Between the scars her skin is creamy and smooth. My hands take hold of her hips as her fingers weave into my hair. I continue to kiss down her body and over the slight rise of her pelvic bone before I sink my tongue in between her lips. Her back arches off the bed and her fingers grip my hair.

I can taste a mixture of her and myself, together her flavor counter acted the bitterness of my own creating something not so unpleasant. My tongue continues to lick at her beginning to love that taste. Her hips start to move and I let her wiggle to some extent. Her voice is quickly rising in octaves and I have to pull away from what I'm doing.

"You have to stay quiet, I live with my parents remember."

"Sorry."

I lean back down and continue. Her hips continue to fight against my hold and her hands grip tighter in my hair until suddenly they let go. I look up at her as I continue and I watch her blindly reach for a pillow. Strain on her face, her other hand covering her mouth. She finally finds what she's looking for and quickly puts it up to her face. I can hear her muffled cries as her body stiffens, our mixed taste is over powered by hers as she comes down from her high.

I start to climb back up her body, taking hold of the pillow and removing it from her face, what I find underneath is a girl whose hair is fanned out creating a halo around her, her eyes are softly closed, and her lips are parted allowing her lungs to take in the much needed air. Her cheeks are flushed pink and there is the slightest sheen of sweat across her forehead.

I press my lips against hers and she takes a surprised inhale through her nose. I position myself and push, entering her easily. She moans into my mouth. Her hands take hold of my hips as she coxes them to move a bit faster but I keep the speed slow, changing the way my pelvis rubs against her. After a few thrusts her hands stop demanding and slide up my lower back where they come to rest.

She pulls away from my lips breathing hard. "How do you always know..."

"Despite what you think, your body's easy to read." I thrust a bit harder emphasizing on the grind of my pelvis.

Toga's P.O.V.

Chills run up through my body with that last thrust, the way he is moving now is giving me a different type of pleasure. I look at him and start to blush, for some reason he seems different. Maybe it's because I'm seeing him for the first time in daylight? I think back to the other times we had sex and the mood had been much more animalistic. I suddenly feel exposed in front of him without having the darkness to hide in, it makes me feel vulnerable being under him, the strange thing is, is that I am enjoying this even more. This is the first time that he has chosen completely on his own to sleep with me. Typically I would have pointed this out and teased him for being so gentle but I can't bring myself to ruin this mood. I make the mental decision to stop worrying about these feelings I don't understand and just go with it. I can figure this all out later.

One of my hands that's resting on his back makes its way to his face and caresses his cheek. I gaze into his eyes for a moment and I can feel the heat starting to build up in my cheeks. I fight back the urge to stay quiet allowing myself to be vulnerable to him.

"Katsuki, you feel so good..." I whisper out, just loud enough for him to hear.

I look up at him with a shy expression. Please don't make fun of me, I pray internally as I wait for his reaction of using his first name for the first time.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

Her eyes are just as golden as her hair, and dare I say there is a sense of insecurity in them. She's acting different, softer, she's letting her guard down. I lean forward, pressing my lips to hers. My name sounding so good coming from her. I roll my hips into her a few more times as I let the feeling she has lit inside me smolder. All to soon the feeling begins to fade. I pull away from her lips, resting my forehead on hers with my eyes closed.

"Himiko, say it again...my name."

Toga's P.O.V.

Hearing my own name sends chills down my spine. I'm quickly relieved when I realize he's not going to give me a hard time for being a bit insecure. I smile warmly then lean my forehead against his in return. I can't shake off the need to be closer with him.

"Katsuki." I at last say, this time with much more confidence.

I close my eyes mimicking him and just take in the moment.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I grip the top of my bed as I concentrate on keeping my thrust slow and deep. Fuck she feels good. Her hands are on either side of my face, her feet are wrapped around my calfs. Her body begins to rock into my thrusts and god does it help. I can feel the sweat start to bead at my temples, her breath hot against my face. Her body begins to tighten around me, I let out a gasp knowing that this time it's different, I feel different, she's different.

"Katsuki..." She breaths, her body tightening as her muscles begin to pulse. "Fuck." she moans.

Her ankles dig into my calfs. Her voice rising, I lean down pressing my lips to hers. She rolls her hips as she comes completely undone. I thrust into her slowly once more before coming, she breaks away from the kiss allowing me to moan against her neck. We are frozen as we start to catch our breath. I slowly push myself off of her and move to lay down beside her. She turns, pressing her lips to mine, kissing me deeply. She pulls away and lays her head down on my chest, her breathing slowly starts to deepen as sleep takes us both.

The next time I wake up I find Toga's limbs draped over my body and I can hear my mom yelling for me.

"Katsuki if you don't answer me, I will come up there and drag your ass down these stairs, your teacher and All Might are here."

"Fuck." I sigh, what the fuck were they doing here.

I start to get up but Toga protests and she clings to me. "I have to get up, there are two pro heroes down stairs so keep it quiet."

Her eyes blink and open wide. "Do they normally stop by students homes unexpected?" She removes her arms from where they are wrapped around my side.

"No." I sit up and grab the first articles of clothing that look clean off my floor.

"Then what are they doing here?"

"I don't know." I put my legs into my pants and stand up to pull them up.

"Should I leave?"

I slip the t-shirt over my head. She's still laying in my bed snuggled up with my pillow, all I can see is her bare back, the sheet covering the rest of her naked body. She looks, dare I say it, cute all vulnerable and shit. I fight off a smile, turning and walking towards the door.

"Katsuki you little shit, get down here, this is the last time..."

I open the door. "Yeah I heard you! Fuck woman." I turn back to look at her. "It's too risky, you better stay put."

She smiles and hides her face in the pillow she's hugging.

Toga's P.O.V.

As soon as he leaves the room I get up and rush to the door, placing my ear up against it and listen for his footsteps to fade down the stairs. My mind starts to spiral with thoughts of being caught making me anxious. After a moment I calm down, there would be no reason they would know I was here. I should take this blessing and find some dirt on him. A wicked smile comes to my face a I start to wonder what kinds of secrets heroes keep.

I begin to look around the room trying to find my clothes amongst the mess. Not knowing how long I would have to snoop I decide on just grabbing one of his t-shirts hanging out of the top drawer of his dresser. I slip it over my head and begin to take in the room for the first time, trying to think about where he would keep his skeletons.

First thing my eyes scan over is a bookshelf. I make my way over and start searching though his music he has stacked next to a CD player. His taste in music doesn't seem out of the ordinary until I come across a classical music disk that's laid out separately from the stack. I pick up the case that stands out and open it not believing that he would own something like this. I quickly put two and two together with the case being empty that the CD must be in the player. I press the power button, after a few seconds of delay the song loads and a tranquil violin melody fills the room. I really didn't think he'd be into something like this. He doesn't seem like the intellectual type. I laugh to myself. He must have a bigger superiority complex than I expected. I turn the music up a little bit more when I actually start enjoying it. It makes me feel a bit less paranoid about the danger downstairs. Continuing my mission, I carefully read the spines of the different books on the shelf. My eyes stop again at something suspicious, I pull out a comic book that appears to be significantly thicker than the rest. When I pull it out another magazine slips out and hits the floor. Just what I thought! Typical teenage boy trying to hide his porn from his parents. I pick up the magazine and look at the cover for a moment before tossing it over to the bed to look through later. I want to be sure to find out as much as I can before he comes back upstairs.

I turn my attention back to the bookshelf, after not finding anything else I move on. I dance over to his closet and slide the door open, tossing clothes around as I search. His floor is so dirty already I doubt he'll notice this mess. After a few moments of searching I come across a larger sized old shoebox. I can immediately tell it's something important from the effort he took in hiding it. I notice the top of the box is covered in tons of worn All Might stickers.

Wanting to get comfy I take the box over to a beanbag he has in the corner of his room and plop down. The box in my lap, I carefully open the lid. The first thing I see is a tattered looking dinosaur plushie. It's tail pokes out of the side of the box, the weight of the lid no longer holding it down. Giggling, I fish him out of the box with care and examine him. He is green or at least green at one point, the color is fading in some spots more then others. One of his little arms is torn and a bit of the fluff is exploding out from the felt. As I twirl him around to get a better look at him I can see several tear marks I swear some of them have to be teeth marks. I laugh. "You musta been a little demon child!" I tease even though he's not around to hear. When I look at the plush's face I notice the round glass eyeballs are scratched to shit. The T-rex's goofy smile is still intact, it looks a bit familiar to me and I wonder is he was a popular mascot back in the day. "Geez, you really were loved Mr. Dino." I say as I prop him up to join me on the beanbag.

After acquiring my new buddy I go back to the box. The next thing I pull out is a pristine All Might trading card covered in a hard plastic protector case. I roll my eyes at the cheesy pose in the picture, when I flip it over I see that it's signed on the back. "Of course this would be the thing he takes good care of." I giggle and show the card to the dinosaur sitting next to me. "He loves All Might more than you Mr. Dino." I laugh back at him pretending the t-rex answered me. After my little joke I toss the card back into the box. The next item I pull out I think is a piece of garbage, in my hand is an ancient looking crushed soda can. I slowly mouth, 'What the fuck' to myself as I process the reason for the item. As I rotate it around to make heads or tails of it I can see it's covered in burns, the can has significantly degraded from the years; the only reason I can tell it is a soda can is because of the pull tab on the top that is miraculously still attached. As I turn it, tiny specs of ash fall off it. This looks like something Handy Man would have! I snort and cover my mouth before I burst out laughing.

Once I collect myself from my fit, I grab the last two things from the box. Both of them are pictures, they're stuck together with a withered piece of tape. I pull them apart, careful not to pull up any parts of the photos. I look at them once they are apart, the first picture that has the tape stuck to it is an old picture of Katsuki at preschool age. He's holding up the same soda can that is in the box and a sign in his other hand that reads, 'The little monster got his quirk today.' My question about the trash being amongst the treasures finally answered. I can't help myself as a warm smile creeps up on my face when I see how proud he looks. I look at the picture a little while longer, just taking it in. Someday I hope I can see him make an expression like that. Normally I would quickly dismiss a thought like that but learning about Katsuki's different sides makes me feel more sentimental.

I look to the other picture, it's a family photo of Katsuki blowing out birthday candles. His mother standing behind him laughing, and several young boys gathered around. My eyes focus on a small green haired boy sitting closest to Katsuki, his face looks just as happy as the birthday boys. "Izuku!" My eyes light up and my cheeks flush red, images of seeing Midoriya covered in blood at the camp rush through my mind, my heart starts to pound in my chest and a lustful smile grows. I can feel my obsessive behavior beginning to take over, I'm about to lose full control when memories of Katsuki flood into my thoughts. "Kacchan..."

I'm brought back to earth with a sense of uncertainty. What is it with him that's different from Izuku? Only now do I begin to question myself. I haven't been acting myself lately, I should be looking for something that could be useful for the league but instead I'm just here for my own curiosity.

I return the items back to their box except for the birthday picture and the T-rex that's still sitting on the chair. I set the box down on the nearby desk then walk to his bed, grabbing the porno mag I had tossed onto it earlier. I playfully jump onto the bed and lay down, I begin to flip through the pages. I find that there are several pages with dog-eared corners, I examine the pages expecting to find some busty centerfold model, but am taken back when I see they are articles. On the text there are post it notes with different sex tips written on them. As I read the tips flashbacks of our time in the cell start to flood my mind, it's as if the article could narrate our entire encounter. I look at the header for the advice column, a snort comes out when I read the title "Fingers are Friends." So that's where he learned to be so good. He really doesn't seem like the type to study, what a fucking nerd! I continue to flip through the pages until I hear his door open.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

After getting the vague answer from All Might, my head is spinning with more questions than answers. I walk up stairs to my room after listening to my mom bitch that my room better be clean when I move out or she'll charge me a cleaning fee. When I open the door I hear the faint sound of classical music that I enjoy listening to when I want to calm down. One thing I learned from anger management therapy. Yeah my mom put me in it after she saw my performance after winning the sports festival. It really did help, but why... I find Toga laying on her stomach on the end of my bed dressed in one of my t-shirts and looking at a porn magazine I had hidden, they were for research purposes, truly and honestly, hero's honor. I close the door behind me and walk over to her grabbing the magazine out of her hands.

"I thought I told you to keep quiet? And where the fuck did you find this?"

She smiles up at me. "That's a stupid question, you sound like you weren't the one who hid it to begin with."

"Why are you dressed in my t-shirt?"

"Are you more upset that it's your t-shirt, or that I'm dressed?"

"Answer the fucking question."

"I didn't know if I was going to need to make a hasty getaway and I could't find my clothes in this mess." She frowns, looking around my room.

"But you found my porn stash?"

She smiles. "I also found this." She holds out a piece of paper.

I take it from her and look at it.

"You two have been friends for a long time haven't you?"

It's a picture of me and Deku at my 6th birthday. "We are not friends, my mom made me invite him. Stupid quirkless Deku." I growl under my breath.

"But he's not quirkless."

"He use to be."

"Until All Might gave him his power."

"What did you just say?" I question.

"He has All Might's power right? Thats what Shigaraki told us."

I sit down on the edge of my bed, dumbfounded. "I had my suspicions but... That fucking nerd." Why him?

"He's not the only one who's a nerd. You really did use these magazines as study guides didn't you?" She slides her leg over my lap and takes a seat.

She kisses me and I kiss back, all walls broken at this point and there was no need to keep up the facade that I didn't enjoy kissing her. She doesn't tease me about it like I thought she would instead her hand reaches down to my crotch and begins to massage. I pull away, my mind thinking of another question I want an answer to.

"What are we doing?"

"Well..." She smiles. "You were kissing me, and I am working on getting you hard."

I reach down and grab her wrist ceasing her action. "No I mean, You're a villain who is working with the league and I am a hero in training to become a pro hero in turn trying to take down the league. And yet we keep doing things... I'm moving into the UA dorms in a week. You going to risk sneaking onto campus and into the dorms to continue this little game we have going?"

"Can't we just forget about all that when we're together? I'm not suggesting that we make this official, that could never happen. But I don't want to stop doing what we're doing, do you?" Her other hand reaches down and begins to rub my half assed erection through my pants.

"And what are we supposed to do if we end up in a fight again?"

She leans forward and whispers, "Don't hold back."

I'm frustrated, frustrated at her answer and the lack of answers I had gotten from All Might. I pick her up and toss her on the bed, quickly following, pinning her to my bed. She gives me a small squeal of surprise and I cover her mouth with mine. My hand wraps around her throat and I press down firmly. She turns away from the kiss as she tries to swallow, I feel her efforts under my fingers and palm. Her hands come up to grab my wrist with a confused look on her face.

"So your telling me that you're fine with killing me in a fight? That I should be able to just choke the life out of you and feel no remorse? That you wouldn't feel any remorse after killing me?"

Her eyes get bigger as I press a little harder, she tries to take a breath. Her fingers digging into my wrist as she realizes that I'm not playing. She starts to franticly grope at my fingers. There are tears collecting at the corners of her eyes.

Toga's P.O.V.

I kissed him back eagerly when he had me pinned down, a rush of excitement fills me when his strong arms hold me down. My body starting to react to him and I start to become wet. I'm already prepared for another round and then his hand wraps around my neck. This must be a new form of foreplay but then his hold becomes tighter, the air beginning to be forced from my lungs. My panicked eyes look up and meet his gaze, his eyes have purpose in them and his words reveal how bothered he is by my answer. My hands desperately grab at his hands as they squeeze even harder. I struggle for a moment, my survival instincts kicking in. My heart pounding so hard I can feel it in my throat, but my eyes don't break contact with his. The hurt look in his gaze haunts me, it fills me with so much guilt I don't dare look away. The lack of oxygen shuts out every thought and I can only see him in fine detail. I hurt him, I didn't even take in the possibility that someone like him could even care for me. Yes he's sitting here choking the shit out of me but I can see the reluctance in his eyes. I trust he won't really hurt me. My head begins to grow dizzy, the high from being strangled taking over. It almost feels like an out of body experience when I finally have an epiphany. The entire reason I'm here... The reason I don't feel like the victim even with this violent act... Is because I have feelings for him... My body feels like it wants to melt at this realization. I didn't catch it before because I always fall so hard in love with others. No, not love. Obsession. My eyes start to show an expression I've never shown anyone. I feel so exposed under him and I can't hide it anymore. My body stops fighting him and finally surrenders.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I suddenly release her, my hand aching from my efforts to not crush her windpipe while getting my point across. She coughs on the sudden resume of air flow into her lungs.

"Is that really what you want?"

For the first time ever I see uncertainty in her eyes. "If your suggesting I join your side, that will never happen." Her voice sounds rough. "I have a record and I don't think they are going to overlook that."

"Can we just make a promise that if we die in battle it won't be by each others hands?"

"You scared of me, hero?" She smiles.

"Scared of you? In just my t-shirt?" I give her a cocky grin.

She pulls me down to her and she licks my lip.

"I have one more question?"

She sighs and pulls back to look at me.

"Are you on...birth control?"

"Awww you figured me out, I'm just trying to have your baby so I can raise them up to kill their daddy"

"What the fuck?"

She giggles, "Don't worry hero your baby gravy isn't going to work on me."

"That fucking sounds disgusting, who the fuck calls it that?"

She laughs as I raise my t-shirt over her hip.

I am definitely going to have to wash my sheets later.


	5. How to Date a Villain Lesson 1

How to Date a Villain Lesson 1

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I walk into my room and find her sitting on my desk. I sigh, so done with this fucking day that not even her presence lightens my mood.

"I knew I had forgot to lock the damn window."

Her eyes look me up and down taking in all the bandages. "What happen to you?"

"Long story."

"Did you and Izuku get into a fight!?"

"Why would your first thought go to that fucking nerd?"

"Call it a gut feeling." She smiles. "So..."

"I'm to tired to fill you in on the details." I kick my shoes off and start to undo my pants, letting them fall to the floor and kicking them to the wall. I begin to try and lift my shirt over my head and am reminded of the many hits Deku had actually been able to land on me. I hiss in rebellion, my body not allowing me to finish the task.

"Let me help." Her hands are gentle as they take the hem of my shirt and begin to pull it up my back. She manages to get the collar over my head and slips the shirt down my arms.

She tosses the shirt and stands there looking at me in all my bandaged glory. I can see her fidget a little as she chews on her lower lip fighting back a smile.

"What?" I ask.

"You're just so yummy looking all bruised and beaten."

"I didn't get beaten, I won the fucking fight. If you think I look bad you should see the other guy."

She closes her eyes and purses her lips together in a hum. Her hands are on her inner thighs.

"What the fuck are you thinking?"

"Just about you and Izuku all bloody and..."

"Stop! Just fucking stop."

"But it's so hot."

"I'm going to bed." I make my way to my bed and begin to lay down and get comfortable. I feel her climb onto the bed as she fights to get under my blankets. "What are you doing?"

Her leg slides over me. "You can't expect me to leave after hearing that you and Izuku fought and then the way your body looks and then you telling me that he's worse." Her moan comes out as a heated sigh.

"Fuck... I'm really tired, after the exam and then dealing with fucking Deku..."

"You don't have to do anything but get hard." Her hand begins to take me out of my boxers, she wraps her fingers around me and begins to work me.

I let out a sigh, not going to lie this would be the perfect way to finish off this shitty of a day. I feel my body start to relax as she continues, her hand moving at a promising speed. When her hand stops she lowers herself, does she ever wear underwear? She begins to rock her hips back and forward rubbing me against her. My hands move to grab her hips, the ache in the muscles feel as if I had done more damage then I had thought but I know it's got to be just the fact that I am planing on using them again. I take ahold of her hips and slow her movements but harden her grind. She lets out a breathy noise and digs her fingers into my sides.

No more foreplay I don't have the time nor the patience, I'm fucking tired. I slide her up and angle my hips just enough, when she slides back down she pushes me into her with a satisfied sound. She's extremely wet and I begin to ask myself if that's because of me or that fucking nerd she seems to be enamored with. I let out an annoyed growl which she seems to ignore. Instead she leans forward taking my bottom lip in between her teeth, her fingers find one of the bandages on my face. She pulls it off in one quick movement. I hiss at the sudden pain, she giggles and moves her mouth to the cut. She inhales through her nose taking in the smell of the dried blood and antiseptic. She begin to move more rapidly as her thighs tighten their hold on my hips.

"You smell so good." Her hand moves to the other bandage on the opposite cheek and pulls that one off as well, this time I feel the scab being pulled off with the bandage, blood starts to trace down my cheekbone. Her tongue is quick to lick it up as her body does one of those full body shivers. "You taste just as I remember."

I thrust harder into her trying to fuck some sense into her before she goes full crazy on me and I end up with more cuts and bandages on me then I already have, don't need people thinking that Deku was the cause. She meets my thrust and we continue to annihilate each others bodies. I come first but she's not far behind as she continues to ride my sensitive cock until she falls onto my chest in a heavy breathing heap.

"I'm not going to get to see you for a few days." She pants.

"Oh yeah? What is the League planning?"

"I can't tell you that silly." She smiles.

When I wake up the next morning it's not to Toga's warm body, it's to someone knocking on my fucking door. I start to move and then remember yesterday, fuck. "WHAT!" I yell.

"Um Kacchan, we are suppose to start cleaning now."

I growl knowing he's fucking right and I can't wait to get the next four fucking days over with.

It had been a week since I had seen her.

I'm laying in bed fighting off an orgasm induced coma, as Toga makes it even harder; she's running her fingers through my hair. I'm just about to give up the fight when my phone goes off. I lazily reach over to the night stand and pick it up. Clicking it on I find a group text from Iida to the whole class.

"We are being allowed a free day pass tomorrow, that means we can go off campus. I hope that you all conduct yourselves like proper UA students and have fun. Curfew is still the same so I'll see you all back here after dinner."

"It's like you guys are prisoners." Toga comments.

"It's for our own safety thanks to you and your fucking friends kidnapping me."

"Was it all that bad?" I can tell by the tone in her voice she's smiling and then her lips and tongue are on my neck kissing slowly, licking lightly. Her handg snakes down my naked body until her hand reaches my sleepy dick, which she quickly arouses.

"You sure you can handle round two?" I let my own smile creep across my face.

My phone goes off again. I pick it up again and look at a text from Kirishima.

"Hey dude, we should hang out tomorrow off campus. A bunch of us are going to go to a couple of places, the book store, maybe check out that new arcade, and then getting lunch."

"Yeah sure." I text back wanting him to shut up and if I had told him no I would have had to answer a bunch more text. Which I didn't want to have to do with Toga's hand wrapped around my dick.

"Awesome, we'll meet at breakfast." He texts back.

I put the phone back on the night stand without responding. But as I do so Toga's hand stops, when I look back over in her direction she's looking at me with a look I have never seen before.

"Can...can I go with you guys tomorrow?" She asks shyly.

"How do you plan on doing that? Knocking out one of my friends and taking their place?"

"No, not exactly."

"Why do you want to go anyway?"

"Because this could be the first time Kacchan could take me on a date."

I roll my eyes. "We have..."

"Not an actual date. You think that just because I'm a villain that I don't deserve to be courted?" She interrupts. "I'm a girl first you know."

"You can't look like you."

She lets go of my dick as she jumps up into a sitting position with a small squeal. "Don't worry I've got it under control."

She throws her leg over my waist and I bite my lip ready for this round two. But then her other leg follows as she gets up off my bed and starts looking for her clothes.

"Where you going?" I ask.

"I have preparations to make."

"So you're not staying..." I deadpan.

She slips her tank top on, skirt already in place at her hips. She walks over to the bed and sits down on the edge.

"I know it's been a while but you and your hand really should get reacquainted, it wont kill you to do something for yourself for once."

I huff in frustration.

"I'll make it up to you." She smiles. She leans down and pecks my cheek, getting up before I can grab her.

She walks to the window and before I can say anything she's gone.

The next morning I had woken up, showered, dressed and met with everyone for breakfast, the table was buzzing about what we were going to do for the day but I was a bit nervous, not knowing what Toga was planing or when she would make her appearance.

As we're leaving campus I get a text. I look at my phone.

It's from Toga. "Have you guys left yet?"

"Just now leaving." I text back.

"K."

"What are you planning?"

I don't get a response.

We're walking down one of the narrow streets. I'm absentmindedly listening to all the banter from our group Kirishima and Pikachu are talking about what to expect at the arcade, Icy-Hot and Deku going on about a book they wanted to pick up at the book store, Round Face and Pinky are adding in there two cents about a manga they have been wanting to read. When...

"Kacchan!?"

I look up confusion on my face as the only other person on the street is a girl I have never seen before. Coffee colored hair down to her waist, wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. I quickly put two and two together and know that it's Toga. She walks over to us, everyone behind me is still as stone not sure of what's going on. When she reaches us she throws her arms around my neck and leans in kissing me.

"Dude PDA." Kirishima teases after a few minutes of silence.

I throw my arm back to hit him in the ribs as Toga releases my lips.

"Sorry, it's just been so long." Toga smiles sweetly.

"Not to be rude but who are you?" Icy-Hot asks.

She giggles. "You're not being rude, Kacchan is, for not introducing us.

"You know because I had time between my name and you assaulting me."

Toga hits me lightly on the arm. "My name's Himiko, I'm Kacchan's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend!?" I here in unison.

"What I can't have a girlfriend!" I yell.

"It's not that, you've just never mentioned it." Deku clarifies.

"You've never mentioned me to your friends?" Toga questions with a pout.

"It's none of their damn business!"

"Well he may not have told all of you about me, but he sure has told me loads about all of you." She smiles again. "I don't want to ruin any of your guys plans but I would love to hear some stories about Kacchan from his classmates."

"No plans to ruin, and we would love to tell you, and get the scoop on you two." Kirishima smiles.

"Great there's a little cafe just around the corner we could sit and get to know one another."

"Lets go." Kirishima smiles.

They all start walking but I don't move. "Come on Kacchan it will be fun." Toga smiles at me as her fingers weave in between mine before pulling me towards the cafe.

By the time we get into the cafe there is only one chair left. I pull it out and look at Toga.

She giggles. "Such a gentleman, but a silly one. Sit." She demands.

I sit down and she takes a seat on my lap, her arm around my neck. She gives me a quick kiss and then turns towards the rest of the group that looks as though they are about to die of shock.

"I take it you guys aren't use to seeing Kacchan like this?"

I watch as they all shake their heads.

"Could you not talk about me like I'm not here."

Toga giggles.

"So, Himiko you said that Kacchan had told you about us, I'm curious to hear what he has told you." Deku says.

"Well I know that you have known him the longest Deku, you guys have been friends since you were kids right?"

"He said I was his friend?!"

"Friend was used loosely." I interrupt.

"Yeah, he also told me that I have you to thank for the super cute nickname."

"I thought Kacchan hated it."

"I do, when it comes out of your mouth!" I interject.

Toga moves on. "Kirishima, Kacchan has told me that you are always so positive that you even change his mind sometimes, and he trusts you like no one else."

"Aww, really."

"Don't look into it to much shitty hair."

"Todoroki, I think he looks up to you the most. He told me that you have over come so much and have come out on top. He really admires that."

Todoroki looks at me, his eye brow raised.

I listen to Toga continue to feed my classmates halfassed bullshit about what I had never told her about them. And then I hear Kirishima ask. "So how did you two meet?"

"Well..." Toga looks at me biting her lip then turning back to the table. "It happened before you guys all went to the summer training camp. I was walking home from the market and I was in a hurry to get home because it looked like it was going to down pour and my shoe slipped off while I was running across the street. I turned around to retrieve it just as a car came around the corner, if Kacchan hadn't have pushed me and my shoe out of the road I would have kissed that cars bumper instead of later kissing him. As I was thanking him and trying to get my shoe back on it did start raining, drenching us both. He offered me shelter at his house."

"That's my boy!" Kirishima smiles.

"Shut it Shitty Hair." I kick his shin under the table.

"Oww..."

"Kacchan was a compleat gentleman, he gave me dry clothes and made me a cup of hot tea and we sat and talked until my clothes were dry. I gave him my number and then I left, knowing he was going to be busy during training I didn't think anything of not hearing from him and then he was kidnapped. I was so relieved when he called that I confessed my feelings for him and within the weeks that followed he returned my feelings. I have not gotten to see much of him since he moved into the dorms but we talk a lot, that's why I was so excited for today."

"It still amazes me that Bakugou would have a girlfriend." Kirishima chuckles.

"Why, do you say that?" Toga asks.

"It's just... he's Bakugou!"

"Thanks Shitty Hair." I snort.

"Come on man I thought that if any of us would have a girlfriend it would be Todoroki."

"Why me?"

"Because look at you, all cool with your two toned hair miss-matched eyes and your cool vibe."

"Why don't you fucking date him Kirishima?" I suggest.

"No offense man your just not the easiest to get along with."

"I get along with him just fine." Toga says as she smiles at me.

"Awww you two are just the cutest." I hear Pinky say.

"So what did you guys have planned for today?" Toga asks.

"We were going to go to the book store." Deku chimes in.

"Oh."

"But if you two want to go off and do your own thing we totally understand." Pikachu says.

I am really hoping that she says yes to it because I could at least breath easier.

"No. If you guys don't mind me tagging along I think that it would be fun to stick together and do things as a group." Toga explains.

"Yeah we don't mind." Deku says.

Of course she would want to stay with the group, fuck me.

"Then lets head to the book store, you guys have a curfew right?" Toga says.

"Yeah we do." Icy-Hot confirms.

"Well then we don't have that much time." Toga gets up off my lap, grabbing my hand.

I stand up as everyone else gets up as well, I follow as we are walking out of the cafe and down the street towards the bookstore. I purposefully slow down pulling Toga to the back of the group with me.

"How long is this..." I motion towards her appearance. "Going to last?" I whisper so only she would hear.

"Why, you want to fuck me like this later?" She teases.

"No, I just don't need you changing back in front of everyone. And it does wear off right?"

"Yeah but I got it covered. You worry to much."

"Oh can we please go in!" Pinky squeals.

"Yeah can we?" Round face adds.

"We are going to the bookstore." Icy-Hot says.

"Oh come on Todoroki, don't be a stick in the mud. Himiko wants to go in to don't you?" Pinky asks.

We both look up at the shop front we are standing in front of, it's a small little clothing shop.

"Oooo, clothes shopping. I'm in." Toga says.

The girls start walking towards the door.

"How bad could it be, watching the girls try on cute outfits." Pikachu says.

I look at Toga as she's pulling me into the store. "You owe me a couple pairs of panties." She smiles wickedly.

It doesn't go unnoticed by Kirishima, who gives me a knowing smile as we walk in.

I lean in to her. "That last pair was your fault, I told you to take them off." I can't help but retort.

"You just don't have any patients." She smiles.

"If I recall right neither do you." I give her my cocky grin.

She bites her bottom lip. "What can I say, sometimes I just need you."

"How about now?" I reach up and take her chin between my thumb and pointer finger.

"Again with the PDA's." Kirishima shakes his head.

Toga giggles. "Right now I need some panties..." She starts to walk away and as she does she lifts her skirt at the hip to display that she is indeed needing some panties.

Krishima hits my arm and I look over at him. "Dude shes not wearing any underwear."

"No shit."

"You sure have your hands full with that one."

"I love a challenge." I grin.

I watch as her and the other girls start to look at the display of lace and silk. Licking my lips when she picks up a sheer red pair. I turn away to let them finish their pantie picking and see Kirishima wearing a pair of white cottons with strawberries on them over his pants.

"These are kinda cute...what'd you think?"

"I think you're a dumbass in girls underwear." I deadpan.

"Fair enough." He shrugs as he takes them off.

This day is turning into a shit show. I really just want to get out of here. I turn back to Toga who has a few selections in her hand.

"Are you ready, I'm so over this shopping escapade."

"Yeah I guess I can be."

"Great." I take the undergarments from Toga's hand and walk up to the register to pay for them.

As the lady is ringing them up she is giving me some really weird looks and it's starting to piss me off.

"I'm not a pervert, they're for her not me." I toss my thumb towards Toga as I try and stay calm.

She looks up to look at whom I assume is Toga waiting by the door for me.

"Are you sure they're not for him?"

I look back and find Kirishima is the only one standing by the door. He sees us looking his way and give me a thumbs up. I grit my teeth holding back the growl in my throat, turn back to the lady, look at the price on the register reader, put the money on the counter and rip the bag out of her hand.

"Keep the change." I growl.

This day could not get any worse.

And yet it continuously does. At the book store Pinky and Pikachu were fuckin around and knocked over a display which the store owner made us fix, taking an hour out of our free day. I had to listen to Deku talk about a book about pro heroes in history and how excited he was to read it like a fucking nerd. And Toga made me promise to read a book she picked out for me entitled The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck by Mark Mansion, because I apparently gave to many while pretending to give any.

When we finally were able to leave we decided on a small ramen place for lunch. I purposely make Toga sit across from me not trusting her to keep her hands to herself under the table if she sat next to me. Instead Kirishima takes the seat next to me. We order our food and while we are waiting we get to listen to Deku talk more about his fucking book. I have my arms crossed on top of the table with my forehead on top of them. My eyes are closed and I'm trying to block out this whole experience.

I feel something touch my leg, and make it's way up the side of my calf rising my jeans a bit in the process. It makes it past my knee, working it's way up the inside of my thigh and into my lap. I take in a deep breath and sit up straight, eyes wide.

Deku stops talking about the book and everyone looks at me. "Kacchan are you ok?" Deku asks.

"Yeah I'm fine I'm just fucking sick of listening to you talk about the same fucking shit you always talk about. Pick a different fucking subject Nerd."

"Oh..ok. Sorry Kacchan."

As the subject is changed to something else, so is the way the object is interacting with my crotch. I look straight forward and catch Toga's half smile that I know is meant for me as she pretends to be interested in what the fucking Nerd has to say.

Her foot begins to really work me. I close me eyes for a few minutes it seems as my body is quickly responding to the stimulation. Fuck why here, why now? I let out a breath that sounds like a low sigh. I open my eyes nodding at something Kirishima was talking about. I swallow hard, needing to get a bit more space inside my pants I shift in my seat, to bad it also gives her more advantage to what she's doing. The ball of her foot is rubbing up and down the shaft through my jeans, the friction from the fabric being a painful pleasure. I put my elbows on the table weaving my fingers together and resting my chin on them. I'm looking at everyone else at the table but my peripheral vision is targeted onto Toga. I let out a low grown as her foot pushes harder against me, my eyes sliding shut. The touch to my elbow jolts me back to the table, snapping my eyes open.

Kirishima leans over. "You ok man, you're acting a bit uptight." He whispers only loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm fine." I huff out.

I see him look at Toga. Who is in the process of giving me a sideways glance, her smile growing as her cheeks become a bit more flushed.

"Is she doing what I think she's doing... Under the table... with her foot?"

Why does he choose now to be a master mind at figuring things out? "I will kill you if you say any thing." I threaten under my breath as a shudder runs through my body.

I see Toga giggle to herself.

There was something about the situation that was making the minimal stimulation work. Maybe the fact that we were in public? Around my classmates? Having to keep it secretive? I don't fucking know but she was working me to completion and I wasn't even thinking of the consequences that would follow. Having to walk around with a stain on the front of my jeans the rest of the day pretending that I spilled some of my lunch on my lap. Ok maybe I was thinking of it, either way I didn't care. I hadn't done any of the self care that she suggested I do after she had worked me up last night and then left in a hurry. Nor had I done anything about the huge morning problem this morning. Fuck so close. I quickly begin to think about how I was going to keep this quiet and then...all stimulation stops, her foot is gone, completely, not even resting in my lap, or touching my calf, nothing. I open my eyes as the server is placing food in front of us. I huff out my frustration looking right at Toga as she leans down to blow on her ramen, I can see down her shirt, a perfect shot of cleavage and all I want to do is die. Maybe I'll implode from all the build up with no release.

Our table becomes eerily quiet as everyone starts to eat. I watch her as she dips her mouth down to the bowl a smile on her lips. I glair at her, narrowing my eyes. I can see that some of the people sitting at our table are taking notice to our stare down. Toga continues to smile between bites and I continue to glair at her. I catch a glimpse of the server coming back with glasses of water but continue to stare her down. I really don't know what this is suppose to accomplish.

One minute she's smiling and then the next she takes in a huge lung full of air as one of the glasses of water tips over off the tray the server is holding and it's contents spills onto Toga. The server immediately starts to apologize. Everyone at the table is either in shock of trying not to giggle. Once the sever leaves to get a towel I start to laugh.

"Bakugou this is not something you should be laughing about, your girlfriend is soaking wet." Round Face exclaims.

Toga looks at me as she's picking ice out of her lap.

"Not so funny when your on the receiving end of that is it?" I say.

She pouts at me. "I'm not the one that could have used the cool off."

Kirishima laughs harder then he should at that knowing what was happening under the table before the food arrived.

I hold up my middle finger to her with a smile on my face.

The server comes back with a towel and hands it to Toga but the damage is already done. Her top is soaked and the front half of her skirt isn't any better. Again the server apologies and tells her that her meal is on them. They get the mess cleaned up while I finish my lunch, a smirk on my face, Karma, she's kind of a bitch.

"Damn you are soaked. Maybe we should go back to the clothing shop..." Pinky begins.

"I'm not going back to that fucking shop." I protest.

"But she's going to get cold in wet clothes." Round face explains.

I sigh knowing she's probably right. I push myself away from the table and grab the hem of my shirt pulling it over my head. I had a tank top underneath so it was no big deal. I hand it to her. "It might smell like guys deodorant but at least it's dry."

She takes it and gets up from the table. She makes her way around the table stopping behind me for a second. "I like the way you smell. She then proceeds to walk behind me to go to the restroom.

"That was nice of you Kacchan." Deku says.

"Fuck you." I retort.

"No really, thats one of the nicest things I have seen you do." Pikachu says.

"Can we not talk about this." I plead.

"I like the boyfriend Bakugou." Pinky says.

I glair at her.

"Seriously who knew you could be so...chivalries." Round Face explains.

"I'll second that." Icy-Hot chimes in.

"Fuck you both."

There is a good laugh that goes around the table which pisses me off.

Toga returns from the rest room wearing my shirt over her skirt but you can barely even tell she 's wearing anything under is for how long it hangs on her.

"It's a bit big but it's dry, what did I miss?"

"Nothing just us giving Bakugou a hard time." Kirishima explains.

"We can fix the look of that." Pinky says as she gets up from the table.

She makes her way over to were Toga is standing beside me and proceeds to pull all the extra fabric to the back and tying it at her lower back. There is a small line of skin exposed between my shirt and her skirt and before I can stop myself I lean forward and kiss it lightly.

Toga lets out a little squeal grabbing my hair by the fistfuls and pulling my head back. She leans down and kisses me. I have sense enough not to reach behind her and grab her ass because I know we are already the center of attention. I pull back from the kiss and look at everyone, they pretend to be busy looking anywhere but at us.

"What's next?" Toga asks.

"The arcade!" Pickachu yells.

We make our way over the the arcade, Toga's hand is in mine as she leans into me. We are getting looks from Pinky and Round Face before they are whispering and giggling amongst themselves. I don't know what the hell they are talking about but it's pissing me off. Thankfully we get there before I have to come unglued on them.

The lights and sounds are enough to get the attention off of Toga and I as everyone splits up to play there own favorite games. I pick one I know I'm good at, I have Toga beside me watching as I rack up the points. Ski ball is the easiest thing in the world and the tickets are pouring out of the machine. Before I know it I'm out of coins, we take the pile of tickets up to the prize counter. We are waiting on the machine to count our tickets. 4601. I start to look around at what we can get and as my eyes pass over one prize an idea pops in to my head. I tell the guy what I want and as he's taking it down I look at Toga, her eyes get big as she looks back at me.

I pull out my phone pulling up the picture I had taken of her that night. "I figured since you enjoyed snuggling with mine so much you would want one of your own." I scoff as I show her the picture.

She looks at it and her eyes get wide. "Delete that."

"Nope." I smile.

"Here you go Miss." The guy says as he hands Toga the All Might plushie that is about 2 feet tall.

"Kacchan you shouldn't have." She growls.

I can't stop myself from laughing.

"Ah Kacchan you beat me to it. Himiko I didn't know you liked All Might thats so awesome." Deku says as he's coming up to the prize counter with is own pile of tickets.

"Hey you got five tickets left what do you want to spend them on?" The guy asks.

Toga steps up to the counter and starts looking, she points at something in the glass case. After the guy hands her her pick she skips over to were I'm standing.

"Hold out your hand." She smiles mischievously.

I glair at her trying to figure out her plot but hold out my hand curiously. She proceeds to tie a woven bracelet around my wrist. It's black and orange. When she's done she hands me one and holds out her own wrist. I take the hint and tie is on her wrist.

"Now we have something to remember this day." She smiles.

"What he's not enough?" I nod to the the plushie under her arm.

She frowns at me. "You know I can't take this home with me."

"Yeah I guess not. Guess he'll have to come home with me and you can use him there."

"I won't need him there if you're there silly."

"For those mornings I have early training then."

She smiles.

"GUYS THEY HAVE LASER TAG!" Kirishima yells.

"Oh it's so on." I give him a cocky grin. "All of you against me."

"I want to be on your team." Toga pouts.

"Yeah me too dude." Kirishima says sadly.

"Fine." I growl.

"I want to be on Team Bakugou!" Pinky yells.

"That's fair, four on four." Icy-Hot chimes in.

We get all set up, strapping the target on at our left side. While we're waiting for the last group to finish up Deku starts talking shit as usual.

"We should strategize." I watch as he, Icy-Hot, Round Face and Pickachu huddle together.

"We going in like we always do?" Kirishima asks.

"Guns blazing." Pinky replies.

"I don't care what you guys do." I say.

"Oh Kacchan you don't have to act all manly around me, we should work as a team." Toga says.

Kirishima laughs. "You think he's trying to act tough just because your around?... Wish I could say that was the case but this is true Bakugou, he's always like this."

"Alright, let's do our best." Deku says.

Chances are they are going to come after me first and shoot anyone who they come across in the process.

The door opens for us to go into the dark area, we're given a three minute head start to disperse from the entrance. The second we get in there I bolt away from my team, everyman for himself and all that. I know Toga can take care of her self and besides it's laser tag not a life or death fight. I find a perfect spot for an ambush, something they wont expect from me, crouching down in wait.

I hear a voice come over the intercom. "One Green player out."

Damn that was fast, I wonder which one of us it was and who they took out from the other team. I see a reflective light to my left and look over just before my target turns red.

"One Red player out." The intercom says.

Fuck, who the fuck shot me?

Toga comes walking over to me with a huge grin on her face.

"What the hell we're on the same team, how did you even shoot me with your gun?"

"I took out Pikachu and took his gun."

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

"So I could do this." She smiles and shoots her own target.

"Two red players out." The voice informs.

"And the point of tagging us out is?" I begin to question.

She nods to the right of where we are standing and I see a door with a sign that says "storage" on it.

I look back at her and she's smiling at me. I grab her by the wrist and pull her over to the door, the handle is locked. Using a small explosion from my palm I am able to get the door open and pull us both inside.

The room is even darker then the playing arena but that doesn't stop our hands from finding our ways. My hands are at her waist while hers are at the back of my neck. Our lips crash into one another without being able to judge distance in the dark. I stop what I'm doing, pulling away from her for a second.

"What's wrong?"

I reach into my pocket and pull out my phone and turn on the flashlight, setting it on the shelf next to us.

"Can you change back to you?"

She giggles. "What can't work your magic on a different body?"

"It's just weird."

"Ok. Give me a minute." She sighs. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because, it's weird."

I let out a low laugh but do what she asks. I can hear her moving around a bit but have no idea what she's doing. When I feel her hands on my face, they are her hands, not some other persons. I lean in and kiss her with eagerness. This feels better, I don't feel like a pervert feeling up a girl I don't know. I reach down, grabbing her thighs and pulling both of them up to my waist. She locks her legs around my hips as I message her tight ass. I take a step forward and her back hits a wall. Her muffled cry tells me just how hard the impact was. She pulls away from my lips. Panting a bit.

"This brings back memories."

"Good ones I hope."

She giggles.

I lean forward and take her neck into my mouth, biting and licking, sucking and kissing. Her hips begin to roll into mine and I can't help but to push back. Her hands fall down from my neck to my chest and travel lower, they start to undo my belt and then begin to work on my jeans.

"This better not be another tease." I say with her skin clenched between my teeth.

"Oh were those not fun for you, cause they sure were fun for me."

"No they weren't fun, I've had blue balls since last night thanks to you."

"Well then it's my job to fix it then isn't it." She states as her hand begins to rub along my shaft.

I can't help but thrust into her hand. I grip her ass tighter, she moans and in the small closet it sounds loud, or maybe it is loud, I don't even care at this point. I bite the spot just under her jaw, growling.

"Someones needy." She breaths as she moves her hand back up to my neck.

I bite down a bit harder, getting a gasp from her as I slowly grind myself against her. She's so wet and slick and her hips move to position me at the right angle. When I feel the opening I push in, slowly, because I'm a machinist. My jaw loosens releasing her neck as I let out my own low groan. Her moan is in my ear, breath hot, voice sweet.

At this moment in time I didn't care that my night had been shit, tossing and turning with half an erection, or the fact my dick hurt so bad this morning it took me five minutes to pee. The day of teasing and torture, it was all worth it. Fuck if we where in a storage closet, surrounded by one fourth of my class playing laser tag, I am fucking happy. Balls deep in the girl I am just as passionate about as I am at becoming a hero, and then it dawns on me as I really start to drive myself into her. I fucking love her, theres no ifs, ands, or buts about it. And I don't give a fuck if she's a villain.

The feel of her fingers pulling my hair and the sudden feel of her body clenching around me bring me back from my thoughts. I try my damnedest to make it through her orgasm but she pulls me down with her, like she always has and my gut is telling me that she always will.

I let out a whimpering groan as I thrust into her one last time. She's breathing just as hard as I am, our foreheads slimy with sweat lean against one another's. What I would have given to be in my room right now with a bed to collapse onto. My arms start to shake from holding on to her.

"Three red players out." I hear the intercom announce lowly.

"You can put me down now." She huffs through her smile

I slowly put her feet back on the ground, she lays her forehead against my chest hands clenching to my shirt. My hands hold onto her ass incase her knees decide to give out.

"We better get out there before this round is over or they are going to be looking for us."

I nod. I start to fix my jeans. I look up and see Toga pulling out a small vial from her bra, I watch her open it and drink it's content.

"Will you hand me some of those paper towels behind you, I'd rather not have your come dripping down my thigh."

I give her a small cocky laugh and turn to get some paper towels. When I turn back around I see the girl she has looked like most of the day standing in front of me. I give her a small pout and hand her the towels.

"What you don't like the look I choose?"

"It's not that, it's just I like the way you look."

"Aww, you're so sweet." She says as she wipes between her legs then tosses the used paper towel into the garbage can in the corner.

I pick up my phone, turning off the light and putting it back into my pocket. I lean in and kiss her, there's no heat to it, all arousal gone. It's soft and gentle. When I pull away I take her hand and open the door walking out of the storage room I get blind sided by something. I let go of Toga's hand just as the person and I go down. There is a lot of yelling and then.

"Four red players out. Victory goes to team green."

The lights in the arena come on and I can see Deku and Round Face high-fiveing, while Icy-Hot is standing behind them with a smug grin on his face.

"What the hell Bakugou, where the hell did you even come from?" Kirishima asks.

"Your the one who ran into me, fuck."

"Yeah because one second I was in the clear and then BAM you were right there in front of me."

"Why the fuck were you running?" I ask as I get up from the floor.

"It was three against one. Who took you guys out anyway?" He stands up as he looks over at the others. Both Deku and Round Face say, "Not I." "I wish." Icy-Hot claims. They all look over to Pikachu, "I was the first one out."

"Then..." Kirishima looks back at us "...?"

"If you guys want some time alone we would have given it to you, you didn't need to tag yourselves out and hide in a storage closet." Pinky laughs.

"Is that where you were?" Kirishima asks.

"Fuck off." I say.

"Were you guys..." Round face starts to ask and then her cheeks are turning red.

"Don't finish that question." Icy-Hot says.

"Fucking?" I finish for her.

Her cheeks glow even brighter.

"Don't answer..." Icy-Hot says.

"Yeah, jealous the fucking nerd don't have balls enough?" I state.

"Woah Kacchan you don't have to be so vulgar." Deku claims while gaining his own pink.

"Grow the fuck up, it's just sex."

Icy-Hot shakes his head in disbelief, Deku and Round Face are obviously trying not to make eye contact with each other. Pinky and Pikachu as snickering amongst themselves and Kirashima is giving me a thumbs up. I turn back to Toga who is smiling at me.

"Now are you losers going to take us on again or what?"

"Losers, we won the match." Pikachu claims.

"You didn't make it five minutes into it." Toga giggles.

"Oh yeah you were the one who took me out, and you stole my gun."

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't shoot us with our guns, it doesn't work that way."

"Are we going to do this or what?" I ask.

Five minutes later and we are back in the dark. Toga promises to not steal anyones gun to take down her own teammates. I'm yet again hiding in the shadows waiting.

"One green player out."

I hear a noise behind me and turn, pointing my gun at the approaching target.

"It's just me I took down Kaminari again, but the other three are sticking together like glue." Toga whispers in my ear.

"Yeah I figured they would." I whisper back.

I see Kirishima and Pinky rush by and soon after the remainder of team green follow suite, I slip out of the dark and silently follow after, Toga at my back. We follow them into a dead end zone.

"I know they came this way. Where did they go?" Deku asks.

"I'll go check behind that prop." Icy-Hot announces.

I watch as he walks off Deku and Round Face turn around and Toga and I are waiting for them. We shoot just as Kirishima takes down Icy-Hot.

"Triple shot. Victory goes to red team."

"Yeah we took your asses down!" Pinky yells.

"Best two out of three." Deku declares.

"Fine but you know what the results are going to be." I say.

Twenty minutes later we were sitting at the same out come, we had successfully taken them down. We were walking out of the arcade with our prizes and victories. We only had a few hours left before we had to make our way back to the dorms.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Toga asks.

"Well we were kinda thinking that we were going to head back early." Deku says.

"Yeah give you guys some space." Round Face adds.

It's about damn time. Maybe they got the hint when we had to hide in the storage closet.

"Oh you guy's don't have to do that I enjoy hanging out with Kacchan's friends."

"Come on. I'll buy you dinner." I say pulling her away from the group.

"You've got 2 hours Kacchan." Deku calls after us.

We walk around the corner and find a small sushi shop. We find a small table in the corner of the shop and place our orders. Waiting for our food we sip on our tea.

"So have you had fun today?" I ask.

"Yeah. It was nice to get to know your classmates on a more personal level. I noticed that you have nicknames for all of them, have you given me a nickname yet?"

"No, I haven't found one that suits you yet."

She smiles at me as she takes a sip of her tea. "I would love if we could do this again."

"Like the date thing or the hanging out with my classmates?"

"Both."

"Are you going to look like a different girl each time, cause I don't need a reputation." I tease.

She smiles. "I have this blood supply on lock down so I will look like this every time."

"On lock down? What does that even mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Hero."

"If your keeping someone hostage in that fucking dungeon of yours so we can go on dates in public it is something I'm going to worry about." I growl.

She sighs. "You think I am that mean?"

I look at her with a knowing glair.

"Kacchan I would never take away someones life for my own pleasures."

My glair grows.

"Ok fine I would but, I haven't. She's a friend of mine who doesn't get out much, she allows me to take her blood so I can walk around without being noticed."

My face morphs into something of disbelief.

"I'm serious Kacchan. If you want I will take you to meet her the next time you have a free day."

"So how does your quirk work exactly?"

"Asking me that is like asking me what color my panties are."

"You're not wearing any panties so out with it."

"Can I trust you enough, I mean you are training to be a hero."

"Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?"

She chews on the inside of her cheek while looking at me. "I'll tell you if you tell me."

"Ladies first."

She sighs. "When I ingest someones blood I can take on their appearance. The amount of blood determines the length of time in which I can look like them."

"How much longer do you have on the amount you took in the storage closet?"

"I would say long enough for me to walk you back to campus."

"Can you change into multiple people?"

"If I need to, yeah."

"Can you use their quirks?"

She smiles, "I think I have shared enough, a girls got to have some secrets. Now what about yours?"

"The sweat glands in my hands secrete nitroglycerin and then I can ignite it. Pretty straight forward."

"Is it only your hands?"

"Yeah, I have been tested."

"So I'm not going to keel over from ingesting nitroglycerin?"

I laugh. "No, not unless you are licking my palms."

"That explains why you smell the way you do."

"What's that suppose to mean, you saying I stink?"

"Nope, the opposite in fact, you smell sweet like warm caramel."

"And that's a good thing?"

"Yes."

She leans over and I lean into meet her advance, our lips meeting in the middle. The kiss is short lived as the server is placing our food on the table.

I look down at what she has ordered and it's something I have never had before. She notices that I'm looking at her plate.

"Do you want to try some?" She picks up a bite of her sushi and proceeds to push it towards my face.

"You're not going to feed me."

"Oh come on, just open your mouth."

"No, it's weird."

"Stop being such a big baby and open up." She kicks me in the shin.

"Owww!" My pain is muffled by the piece of food being shoved in my mouth. I have to chew or choke. "Don't do that again." I say after swallowing.

"And?" She smiles.

"And it's not bad."

"Do you want half? I'll let you feed yourself."

I pick up a piece of my own food and start to bring it to my mouth. She leans forward and takes it into her mouth.

"Hey." I protest.

She covers her mouth as she chews and giggles at me.

"Is this how our relationship is going to be? Give and take?"

She swallows. "Isn't that how a healthy relationship works?"

I stop and think. "Yeah I guess it is."

She laughs. "Not that either of us would know anything about that."

I laugh under my breath.

We finish eating, picking off each others plates every once in a while. I pay for our meal and we walk hand in hand out the door.

We stop in front of the gates which are closed, I have to use my student id to get in and there are cameras to make sure I am who I am.

"Well here we are." She smiles.

"Yep."

"Are you the kind of girl who will kiss on the first date?"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I ask severely confused.

She giggles. "I figured that since I was being a gentleman and walking you to your door that I could get a kiss for my efforts."

I scoff, but lean in, taking her face in my hands and kissing her. Her arms wrap around my waist as she kisses back. I pull back knowing I need to go before I got in trouble for breaking curfew.

"You want some company tonight?" She asks.

"I got company." I hold up the All Might plushie.

"He can be my place holder until I get there."

"What time?" I ask.

"Leave your window open. I have somethings I need to do but it wont be to late."

I nod, kissing her once more before turning to the gate. I feel guilty for letting her walk off into the dark by herself but I know she can handle herself against most anything. I scan my card and slip in. I walk to the dorms where I find half the class hanging out in the commons.

"Hey, did you have a good time with your girlfriend?" Kirishima teases.

"Fuck off." I say with a smile on my face as I'm passing by on my way to my room. I wanted a shower.

"Wait! Bakugou has a girlfriend?!" I could hear several people ask.

"IT'S NONE OF ANY OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS SO BUTT THE FUCK OUT!" I yell over my shoulder.

I make it to my room without any more interruptions, I turn on the lamp next to my bed and grab my towel, making sure to unlock and open the window.

My shower is uneventful with everyone already showered and ready for bed, I had the whole place to myself. I brush my teeth and then head back up to my room. I'm checking my phone for missed messages as I'm walking in, locking my door behind me. Finding none I plug it into the charger and put it on the night stand. Laying down on my bed feels so good, the one place I am at ease.

I lay there awake looking at my celling running the days events through my brain, trying to make sense of some of the events as well as my new found awareness of my feeling for her. I think back to when I had the light bulb go off in my head and yeah to say we were in the heat of the moment is an understatement, so is that really the way I felt? Did I really love her or was that just the feeling I felt while I was fucking her? Do I even now what love feels like? Have I ever loved someone else? Fuck this shit is complicated. One thing I knew for sure is that I wouldn't tell her shit until I was completely one hundred percent sure. I roll over and close my eyes wanting to sleep, needing to sleep. And sleep I did.

I don't know how long I was asleep for and I didn't here her come in, but her hands slipping under my shirt wakes me enough to know that it's her. She snuggles her damp hair in under my chin, I kiss the top of her head and I fall back asleep.


	6. How to Date a Villain Lesson 2

How to Date a Villain Lesson 2

Bakugou's P.O.V.

It had been one month since we had our 'date', since I had seen her, heard her voice, touched her, smelled her...

"Bakugou!"

I'm pulled back into the classroom, "Yeah what?"

"You're never going to get your license when you're spacing out like that so start paying attention." Eraser deadpans.

"Sorry, won't happen again."

I catch a glance from Icy-Hot who shakes his head before turning his attention back to what Eraser is talking about.

I don't understand why we had to take this extra class anyway it's not like we failed by massive points or anything. And we both understood why we failed. I failed because some stupid asses thought I was rude when they could clearly get their own asses to safety. And Icy-Hot, well he failed because he had to go and get into a fight with that one guy who had a worse grudge against Endeavor then his own son. The thought brings a smile to my face, had to hand it to him for throwing away his chance to get his Provisional license just so he could prove his hatred for the undoubtedly number one hero was more than the others.

As Eraser begins to talk about field aid my phone vibrates in my pocket, I jump, wanting it to be someone in particular but I can't just pull my phone out of my pocket and check. Yeah, that was frowned upon so I sit, waiting. As time passes my head begins to wonder once more, thoughts of soft creamy thighs, thin fingers with red stained nails, golden hair and blushing cheeks, and then the sound of her voice giggling.

I had tortured myself every day for the last four weeks, going back and forth about whether I should text her but every time before hitting the send button I felt it would come off to needy, sounded to cheesy or dumb, or was very blunt begging. Yeah those came up more at night after I had woken up with a raging hard on unable to find a release satisfying enough.

"You guys are dismissed."

I come back having to blink a few times.

"Remember you guys have that report about what could have been done better at that last hero rescue that's due tomorrow." Eraser says to the both of us. I get up from my seat but am stopped. "Seriously, you need to get whatever is distracting you out of your system or your going to fail again Bakugou." Eraser warns.

"Yeah I'll get on that." I say as I'm walking out of the classroom, hand already in my pocket to retrieve my phone.

"And that incident report is due tomorrow as well!"

Fuck I had forgot about that. But really I was over it, they would just have to accept that the reason I had fought Deku was because he deserved it. I had already written like four written apologies about doing it and an essay on what the meaning of apology meant and one on the difference between what I had written and what an actual apology letter would consist of. This one would just consist of an 'I'm sorry'. If they didn't accept it they could go fuck themselves, it's not like the fucking nerd hadn't accepted my first letter, it was Eraser who was making me do it again, claiming if I wanted to be a hero I would have to be able to admit when I was wrong and apologize for it.

"What's got you so distracted anyway?" Icy-Hot asks.

"My hatred for your father." I answer knowing it will piss him off.

He just glares at me.

I turn on my screen and look at the missed message, it's just Kirishima.

"Is it your phone that's distracting?" Icy-Hot asks.

"Fuck off would ya, worry about yourself!" I yell, mad for a different reason but he was a good outlet.

"Or what's on your phone?"

"I said fuck off!"

It wasn't my phone, or what was on it. It was what wasn't on it.

I pass on dinner that night. Going for a run instead, pushing myself as I pushed the thought of her out of my head. I push so hard that I end up dry heaving near a bush at the back corner of the dorms. I'm glad I hadn't eaten but now my stomach muscles are aching from their effort with nothing to show for it. When I catch my breath I sit down on the curb, sweat clinging to my skin in the crisp fall air. It helps clear my head and reduces the nausea. I have got to get my head in the game.

When I woke up the morning after our 'date' I had found a note saying that she would be busy for the next few months as was I, so it was best if we just concentrated on our 'real' lives. If I had known that it was going to be a month I would have fucked her once more for good measure.

I get up off the cold ground and make my way into the dorms I needed a shower. I go up to my room to gather my shit and put my phone on the charger, it's not like it's going to do me any favors in the shower.

The hot water stings my cooled skin but it feels good, like being reborn and by the time I am out of the shower and had brushed my teeth I felt like I could go upstairs and concentrate on writing that damn report, apology letter be damned. When I get into my room I toss my dirty laundry into the hamper and then sit down at my desk to begin writing. I realize I need my phone to look up the hero rescue to reread over the reports so I could write my essay on what could have been done better. I pick up my phone and notice that the little blue light that indicated I have missed messages is flashing, I click on the screen not allowing my hopes to get too high and planning to kill Kirishima for texting me when her name appears.

8:34pm

Himiko- I can't wait to be by your side again. Or on top if you prefer? ?

8:40pm

Himiko- Hello? Are you off rescuing kittens from a tree Mr. Hero?

My stomach muscles clench as I read her text, I try and think of something as non desperate as possible.

8:55pm

'On top would be nice and the only pussy I'd like to rescue is yours.'

8:57pm

Himiko- Aww you'd save someone like me?

Wanna rescue me from my loneliness?

U busy?

I think about what I should be doing, but that thought is quickly tossed aside.

8:58pm

'Of course it's not like I have a paper to write or anything.

Whatcha have in mind?'

I sit down on the edge of my bed.

9:00pm

Himiko- It's been so long since you've touched me. I'm dying of horniness over here. You should tell me what you'd do to me if you were here.

My cock twitches as it begins to stiffen. A few images flicker in my head from past encounters, the thought of being back in that cell under the League is not a pleasant one.

9:02pm

'I don't think your boss man would like it too much if I was there unless I was there to join, but if you were here you wouldn't be getting out of my bed anytime soon.'

9:03pm

Himiko- Sounds like an amazing day to me. So how close are your friends to your room? U know I'm bad at staying quiet when you fuck me.

9:04pm

'Lucky for you we only have to worry about one person and he's...well let's just say he won't say anything.'

9:05pm

Himiko- Good cause it's going to be so hard for me to not scream.

I lay back on my bed, getting as comfortable as I can with my dick hard as fuck.

9:08pm

'I can't wait to have you in my bed, heels digging into the backs of my calves as I pound into you, listening to you cry out.'

9:09pm

Himiko- Fuck, now I'm fantasizing about that. You want me addicted to fucking you?

9:10pm

'Aren't you already?'

9:12pm

Himiko- I'm hurting for you. I look forward to every time we play together.

I press my hand against my cock trying to ease some of the tightness.

9:13pm

'Me too.'

9:16pm

Himiko- I love when you tell me what you're going to do to me, it's so sexy. Hearing you talk like that drives me crazy.

You can do whatever naughty things you desire with my pussy.

Fuck it, I pull my cock out of my boxers and begin to stroke.

9:18pm

'Fuck listening to you almost makes me come, and I plan to do naughty things to you.'

9:19pm

Himiko- ...Tell me Katsuki...

9:23pm

'I plan to start off slow, letting you get nice and wet while my fingers play with your clit. I want to listen to you moan against my pillows, your hot breath against my neck. I want to feel your hips start to rock as you get closer, my fingers quickening their pace until you come, screaming. Then while you're still riding that high I'm going to begin to slowly fuck you with my cock until you're begging for more.'

9:26pm

Himiko- If you do that I won't be able to stop coming. I want you to fuck me until my mind goes blank. When I lose all control and surrender to any and all demands.

I'll be your obedient little slut.

I let out a held breath as my thumb rubs against the precome beginning to collect at the tip.

9:29pm

'I need to see you, or at least hear your voice.'

My phone starts to ring.

Toga's P.O.V.

My hormones take over and I instinctively call him. Talking to him on the phone still makes me a little nervous but my desire is giving me some extra confidence. I excitedly lick my lips from anticipation. He answers so quickly that the dial tone doesn't even make it to a second ring.

"Aren't you glad I have you favorited?" I tease making my voice extra playful.

"Yeah it makes it convenient." Hearing his voice calms some of my anxiety.

I lay back on my tiny bed barely big enough for me. Part of me hates not having a reliable bedroom but that was part of being a criminal. I had to make myself comfortable for this chat. "So tell me, what you are doing right now? I bet you are already touching yourself." I sexily giggle, running my fingertips along my inner thigh slowly inching under my skirt.

I'm wearing panties for once. Recently I got myself into the habit since they were a gift from him. The silk was already soaked, my finger runs over the fabric collecting the slick juices. I take my time toying with myself anticipating his reply.

"What makes you think that?" His voice sounds rough.

I let out a dirty little giggle. "Because I know how impatient you are."

My fingers slide under my panties and I gasp at the full contact eagerly finding my clit, rubbing it gently at first. I breathe into the phone and small moans escapes. My pressure increases as I circle the hardening button. My grip tightens on the phone and I moan a tad louder this time.

"I also know because I can't help but do the same." My voice sounds lewd, almost whispering into the speaker.

"You're too smart for your own good you know that." His breath is shaky over the line. "Every time I think about you I want to touch myself only to get no satisfaction out of the act. I think you've ruined me. It's not normal for a man to not know how to satisfy himself."

I bite my bottom lip. It drives me crazy when he starts talking like this. My pussy aches for more. The desire for him to be inside me growing more intense. My fingertips lower down to my opening, circling then easing just the middle finger inside, the wetness causes it to slide in effortlessly. I pull in and out of myself, thighs trembling as I move.

"God, you've broken me... I make myself come over and over again remembering you..." I push a second finger inside desperate to feel more. "Only your dick can satisfy me... I miss feeling you pound me until I'm completely stuffed..."

My pace quickens and it's affecting my speech, all my words sound like they're being whined out.

All I can hear from my end is heavy breathing and the occasional grunt then... "I want to see what you're doing. It's not enough imagining you with your fingers buried inside your wet pussy. Besides I know you want to see me stroke my hard cock just for you."

My face flushes hard from his statement. Fingers push deeper inside and then I pause a moment. As I think over his suggestion an inner conflict arises. The desperation for him wants to make me whip out my camera and put on a show for him, but my mind quickly reminds me that I have never done anything like this before. Soon the dreaded butterflies in the stomach feeling starts taking over. I clench my stomach muscles in an attempt to calm my nerves, but the sudden tightening causes my inner core to throb.

A startled whine escapes and I blush even harder. "...Umm...Katsuki...?" I'm talking as if I can't get the words to come out, my mind trying to come up with the best way to tell him. "...Well...it's my first time doing something like that...so..." I feel like I'm going to die from embarrassment. Why am I so nervous about this? He's seen me naked plenty of times so what's the big deal? I hope he will catch on.

"So what? It's not like I have done this before either. If you just subject me to hearing you get off I may as well just stop now and accept my fate of blue ballin it until the next time we can actually see each other. Besides, it's nothing I haven't seen before." He says.

"Then why don't you just use your imagination?" Knowing it's his first time too makes me smile.

"Forgive me... It's been weeks and it's a bit rusty. Everytime I close my eyes all I can see is combat combos and Icy-Hot's smirk after I failed a practice test last week. My heads to full of Hero shit."

Hearing him rationalize it to me makes me feel a bit better. Though I still have a few remaining insecurities left . A quite gulp came from me when he mentioned his training. Unlike him, my imagination was vivid. My eyes close and I relax into the images of his body. I lust over the thoughts wondering if his workouts had filled him out even more. He seems to grow stronger every time we are apart.

My fingers start moving again subconsciously. I bite down on my lip as my desires to see him amplify. An idea sparks in my head and I'm curious if I can solve the dilemma.

"Hey Kacchan? What if you went first on camera...until I was ready? You've seen a lot but you have never seen me play with myself."

I hear a groan from his end. "Fine. Just let me...um, give me a second." I can hear some noises on the other end. "Ok. Had to set the stage if you will." I can imagine the smirk he has on his face.

I give him a sexy giggle assuming the noises were him undressing. I love that I can find him sexy and dorky at the same time, our time apart has made my heart fonder of him. I crave to be beside him, but this would have to do for now. I close my eyes again allowing my thoughts to return to the right mindset.

"I want to see you so bad Katsuki..." My imagination is only doing me so good at this point. "Show me your cock that I'm missing so desperately..." I use my voice to seductively encourage him. Just cause he acted tough didn't mean that he couldn't be shy as well.

Bakugou's P.O.V.

I lay back and start the video call. It doesn't take her long before she accepts. I prop my phone on my night stand and angle it so that she'll be able to see everything she needs to. I look over to the camera.

"There's one thing I ask of you."

"What's that?" Her breathing already sounding broken.

"Tell me what you're doing to yourself."

I hear a breathy moan. "Well, I'm laid back on my bed for you. My hand running down my stomach and thighs tickling my sensitive skin. I'm remembering how you feel when your hands glide down my body. When I run my fingers over my pussy they get so slick from how wet I am. I can't help but push in my fingers and imagine you fucking me up against the wall."

I reach down and take ahold of my cock, stroking it slowly as I close my eyes trying to imagine her doing what she described. Her breathing becomes more rapid so I quicken my pace.

I feel my orgasm begin to coil in my groin, licking my lips as my breathing picks up. I look over at my phone and see nothing but a black screen. The feeling of release starts to fade and I furrow my brow in disappointment. I try closing my eyes and the images from the article I had been reading before this pop into my head. I try and think about what Himiko had felt like the last time we had been together, concentrating on the sound of her breathing and subtle moans. I'm trying so hard I don't realize how hard I'm gripping my own dick. My brain starts to think about how hard I had gripped the pencil when I was told I had to rewrite that damn apology letter again. Baring my teeth in frustration, I stop what I'm doing.

"Katsuki..." Her voice is breathy and it snaps me back.

Out of instinct I look to where the sound of her voice is coming from even though I'm expecting to find my screen still blank. But I'm surprised to find the blank screen alive with the lewd image of her laid out on her mattress. Her hair is lose, eyes looking away from the camera. Her cheeks tinted pink, bottom lip trapped between her sharp canines. Her chest is bare, one hand softly gripping one breast as the other breast sits perky, waiting to be played with. Her other hand is hidden in the waistband of her panties, which look familiar. A smile tugs at the corners of my face. I can see her fingers slowly working her under the undoubtedly wet silk.

Her eyes look at me for a second, her cheeks growing even redder. "I thought you could use the help and this is easier than trying to describe what I'm doing with my mind all fuzzy and what not."

"Fuck..." I reach down and begin stroking once more.

I watch as her eyes keep flickering to the camera and then away again.

"Don't think about it, just do what feels good." I encourage, trying to get her to relax.

I watch her close her eyes for a second, her lips part as she lets out a held breath, her hand working under her panties a little quicker. Her other hand is massaging her breast, fingers teasing her nipple. I let out a moan, the coil in my groin tightening again. Her eyes snap open.

"Whatever you do...don't stop." I plead desperately.

Her eyes close again and her hand keeps moving. She lets out a small moan. My hand grips my pillow behind my head as I get one step closer.

"Fuck, I want you to ride my cock." I groan as I buck my hips into my hand, my breathing became labored.

She moans a bit louder, muffling it with her hand. Her hips begin to rock against her fingers.

"Please tell me you're going to take those off." I look down at her panties.

She blows a breath up her face, moving her bangs before smiling. "Never thought you'd ask." Her hand comes out from underneath said panties as the other joins it to pull at the waistband. She closes her legs slowly while smiling at me before pulling the fabric down her legs and off her ankles. I watch tentatively as her fingers trail back up her leg to her knee and down the inside of her thigh as her legs spread wide once more. I catch her eyes, she's been watching me watch her, like I'm prey. The whole time my hands been slowly moving, she closes her eyes as her fingers move closer.

Toga's P.O.V.

Watching him torture himself is driving me wild. His struggle with orgasm awakens my confidence. I don't care how I look anymore, my only concern right now was making him come. I quickly push all other thoughts out of my mind and eye the quivering man on the screen. I had been with him so many times now that I could tell when he was close. I notice his gaze is set dead straight on me, as if, if he blinked he would lose all hope of orgasm.

He had that look of running on compleat instinct. Fuck, he looked good like that. If he were here I'd be riding him into oblivion. I could tell it wouldn't take much more for him to finish now. I take that last thought and run with it. My eyes close tight again as I imagine myself bouncing on top of him, my hips react and start to thrust with my fingers. Soon my hand abandons my breast, running down my body only stopping when I reach my clit. It frantically rubs my clit as I continue to finger-fuck myself. At this point it doesn't even feel like I'm the one doing it, for all my body knows, Katsuki is here with me. He must be enjoying what I'm doing since I can hear him even louder now.

I can't take much more of this, my eyes shoot open and a frenzied cry erupts. "God! I'm coming so hard with you watching me!" My voice is so loud that I'm sure someone heard. Thoughts dissolving into pleasure as I erupted.

"You get so tight when you come, don't stop... I'm so close." His voice sounding strained.

Hearing him say that gives me a second wind. I keep up my pace not even feeling as if I need a break in between. My hips buck even wilder. Soon my movements begin to falter as I feel it building up once more. Our eyes are locked into each other's. I need to watch him finish, his reactions are driving me insane with lust.

"Katsuki! I need you to come for me! Please fill me up!"

I watch his hips buck into his hand, his stomach muscles roll with the effort. His eyes clench tight as his mouth opens, letting out a low moan.

"Himiko...Fuck!"

A twinge of pleasure sparks inside me when he calls out my name, hearing it I give him my full attention. I knew he was right on the edge, his face had a mixed look of desperation and bliss.

His whole body becomes stiff minus his hand, he keeps it going, working him to his completion. His hand coming to a rest at the base with a rough and final thrust from his hips, cum painting his chest and stomach.

Looking at his torso dripping with come made me feel a ping of envy. I wanted it to be inside me. My body tightening again, hips bucking so hard that my bed is loudly creaking under me.

"Fuck! I'm coming again for you!"

My hips arch off the bed, the bucking finally pausing as my orgasm rushes through my entire body, the second climax much more intense and feeling as if it would never stop. After a few moments I begin to come down from my high, thighs trembling, struggling to hold myself up. My body surrenders, realizing how tired I am, and collapse onto the mattress.

I'm panting hard with exhaustion and it takes me a long while to catch my breath. Carefully I slide my fingers out, giving a whimper from the sensitivity of them leaving.

I look over and watch his chest as his breathing slows down. He has a towel and he's slowly beginning to clean up the mess. I close my eyes for a second feeling the heaviness of my hands on my stomach. I hear movement and look back at the screen he's rolling over to his side.

I blink a few times trying to remember where I am. I give a satisfied giggle and exhale slowly. "God, I needed that. Doing it by myself has never felt that good." Lazily I grab my phone and repositioned the camera closer to me, making the angle more intimate. I cuddle up with one of my pillows and pull the blankets up over me shielding myself from my cold bedroom.

"We should do that more often. But of course, nothing beats the real thing." I laugh and look at him with a warm smile.

"Yeah almost as good as me touching you, kissing you and tasting you."

I bite my bottom lip slowly. "Katsuki. I swear you are turning me into a sex addict. The way you talk to me makes me crave more."

"Just looking at you makes me want more. What's been keeping you so busy anyway?"

I giggle and hug my pillow closer. "You know I can't tell you that silly. Let's just say I'm up to no good like usual." I give him a cute wink.

"Should I be watching the six o'clock news for a wave from my girlfriend?"

"Unlike you I like to keep my name out of the spotlight. You'll find out soon enough. You are safe for now Katsuki." I smile devilishly but it fades after a few moments. "If I can help it I don't want you getting involved. I don't want to hurt you." My voice sounds a bit softer and I can feel the concern on my face.

"That doesn't sound concerning. What the hell does that hand guy got you doing? I know...you can't tell me, fine let's change the subject. When am I going to get to see you again? Like in person. Wait you probably can't tell me that either...fuck this is so irritating. I wish I could just touch you again."

"Don't worry too much about it. I wish I could tell you when but I honestly don't know myself." I cuddle into my pillow deeply wishing it was him instead. I suddenly remembered someone not present. "Hey Katsuki, where's my All Might plushie? You should get him for me." I use my really adorable and happy tone.

His eyes shift off camera and then back to mine. "That means I have to get up. It's not like I keep him next to my bed or anything."

I give him a pouty face. "And why not? You could cuddle him at night and remember me." I stick my tongue out at him. "I know you are sentimental like that. I found your secret stash remember?" I laugh for a moment. "You know you don't always have to act like the tough guy. It's just you and me here." I put on a sad face for him. "Unless you really don't think about me." I wasn't even truly upset I just loved giving him a hard time.

I hear him growl lowly, eyes glaring. "Fine." I watch as he begins to move out of sight, it's a few moments before he lays back down again, plushie in hand.

An excited smile quickly returns to my face. "Aww! You do have him!" I get all giddy watching him hold All Might. "Now give him a little kiss for me!" I tell him using an extremely cutesy tone.

I watch him glare at me like I just insulted his ego. "That's not fucking happening." He lifts him up to throw him.

"No don't do that!" I bust into laughter. "I was just kidding! You don't have to kiss him!"

He pulls him back to his chest and wraps his arm around him. "Make up your mind, I'm too tired to play games with you." His mouth opening into a large yawn.

I roll my eyes and start to get comfortable myself. "I wore you out that much, huh?" I begin to feel my body getting sleepy as well. Seeing him cuddled up with the plushie, it makes me feel sentimental. I'm not sure if it's because of the distance but I feel a deep longing for him. Thoughts start to rush through my mind, but I'm afraid about what they mean. That pesky vulnerable feeling comes back followed by a shocking realization. I wonder if now is the right time to bring it up. I decide to take the plunge in hopes that my mind will ease up. After hesitating for what feels like forever I cut the silence.

"Katsuki... My voice is very meek sounding. "...Can I tell you something...?"

I mentally kick myself for wording it so weirdly, but I wasn't sure how to even say it. I wait for his reply. His response would determine whether or not I have the guts to follow through.

He snuggles into the plushie a bit more. eyes closed, he looks so relaxed. "Shoot." His voice sounding sleepy.

I swallow hard and try to speak but no words come out. I close my eyes for a moment trying to visualize myself saying it. My cheeks feel hot and have no doubt taken on their usual crimson glow. I just want to bury my head into my pillow but it was too late for that at this point.

God, why did I build it up so much? Why is this so freaking hard to spit out?

Unknowingly, my fist is beginning to clench from my struggle, when I realize it I quickly try to relax, hoping the words would just fly out. After taking a deep breath my eyes open, my mind made up.

"I...love you Katsuki..."

I felt like my words kept repeating in my ears. Shit, there's no going back now. I prayed that I haven't sabotaged our relationship by going too fast for him. I got past saying it, but waiting for the answer is even more agonizing. My heart sinks, all of my thoughts are screaming that I fucked up. I'm watching his face, holding my breath not knowing if I'm even going to get an answer. He looks as if he's fully asleep but then his lips begin to part.

"Love you too...Himiko." His voice is a whisper and he's definitely asleep. Regardless, I take his words as truth because your not allowed to lie in your sleep.

I snuggle into my pillow and close my eyes. My once aching heart is now swelling with happiness. I wish this piece of mind will carry over to my dreams.


End file.
